Main dans la main
by Aigie-san
Summary: Albus entre enfin à Poudlard, convaincu que contrairement au reste de sa famille, il n'ira pas à Gryffondor. Le soir de la répartition, la honte le submerge, et il s'effondre. Il fait alors la rencontre de Scorpius Malfoy. [Alscorp]
1. Prologue

**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à J.K Rowling.**

 ** **/!\ POUR UN PUBLIC AVERTI /!\****

 ** **SCÈNES POUVANT CHOQUER LES TROP JEUNES LECTEURS****

 **Main dans la main**

 **Prologue**

-Albus Potter !

Ça y était. Le grand jour était arrivé, McGonagall m'avait appelé, et je marchais vers l'estrade où reposait le misérable tabouret où mon frère aîné, James, s'était assis deux ans plus tôt avant d'être envoyé à Gryffondor. Je stressais tellement que j'en avais mal à l'estomac. A coup sûr, j'allais être envoyé à Serpentard. Je ne me faisais pas d'illusions : je n'irais pas à Gryffondor. Je n'en avais ni le courage, ni la force. J'étais un pleutre, comme les Serpentard. Je ne comptais toujours que sur moi-même, comme les Serpentard. Et je n'appréciais pas spécialement les Gryffondor, comme les Serpentard. Je m'assis sur le tabouret. A peine le Choixpeau fut-il posé sur ma tête qu'il hurla ;

-POUFSOUFFLE !

Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de lui dire que je voulais aller à Serdaigle, histoire de sauver un peu l'honneur. Non, même pas le temps de lui dire : pour lui, la réponse avait été comme écrite noir sur blanc sur un panneau gigantesque qu'on lui aurait agité sous le nez à mon passage. J'étais... défait. Anéanti. Je me levai et allai m'asseoir à ma table. Un silence de mort régnait. Tout le monde me fixait étrangement. Mon frère plus encore que les autres. Même les professeurs semblaient ne pas s'y attendre. Certains avaient même l'air déçus. J'avais honte. Mes joues me brûlaient et des larmes menaçaient de s'échapper. Mon mal à l'estomac se décupla et la vue du repas à venir me fit avoir des haut-le-cœur.

-Scorpius Malfoy !

L'appel de ce nom qui me fit relever la tête déclencha une vague de murmures. Les Malfoy n'étaient guère appréciés, tout comme la plupart des familles ayant des membres anciens Mangemorts ou ayant simplement fait partie de Serpentard durant la guerre. Je frissonnai lorsque l'horrible crâne et son serpent s'imposèrent dans mon esprit. C'était des êtres portant cette Marque qui avaient failli tuer mon père, ma mère et tant d'autres. Je les détestais. Ce Scorpius n'échappait pas à la règle mais mes pensées se dirigèrent de nouveau vers ma répartition et j'eus des nausées.

-SERPENTARD !

Lui au moins, il avait eu ce qu'il désirait. Il avait été envoyé dans la maison de ses pairs. Il pourrait regarder celui qui lui avait donné le jour dans les yeux et lui dire, tout sourire, « Papa, tu peux être fier de moi. » Ce n'était pas mon cas. Je croisai accidentellement le regard de James qui tenta de m'amadouer par un sourire. Je baissai les yeux. Je savais qu'au fond il avait énormément de mal à me voir porter le jaune et noir des Poufsouffle.

-Rose Weasley !

Mes mains se mirent à trembler lorsque je vis le Choixpeau de poser sur sa tête. Il hésitait. Mais il finit par se décider. Et je ne pus empêcher une larme de tomber.

-GRYFFONDOR !

Les exclamations qui résonnèrent à la table des sang et or détendirent l'atmosphère et le banquet se déroula dans la joie et les rires. Le repas était succulent, d'après ceux qui y touchèrent. Ce ne fut pas mon cas, et dès qu'on nous donna le droit de rejoindre nos chambres, je me levai et partis à pas précipités. J'allai droit à la tour d'astronomie, bien que je savais que cela était interdit à partir d'une certaine heure. On m'attrapa alors par le bras pour me faire me retourner.

-Je ne peux pas dire que je comprends... mais fais attention à toi, me dit James en me tendant la cape que mon père lui avait offert à son dernier anniversaire.

Je le remerciai et m'enveloppai discrètement dans le tissu qui me rendit invisible aux yeux des autres élèves. Une fois dans la tour d'astronomie, je rejetai la cape et m'allongeai dessus avant de laisser libre cours à ma colère et ma tristesse. Je pleurai à chaudes larmes durant de longues minutes. Comment allait réagir papa ? Et maman ? Et Lily ? Ils étaient tous, ou allaient être, de parfaits Gryffondor, et moi, je n'étais qu'un ridicule Poufsouffle. J'avais envie de vomir.

Je me redressai. Assis au centre de cette salle circulaire seulement éclairée par la lueur des étoiles, je me sentais plus seul que jamais. J'entendis alors un froissement d'étoffe. Je tournai brusquement la tête. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue de Scorpius Malfoy. Je serrai les poings.

-Vas-y, ris ! Tu es un digne Serpentard après tout ! J'espère que tu trouveras divertissant de raconter ce que tu auras vu à tes amis demain !

Les traits de son visage se durcirent un instant, puis il soupira et s'assit près de moi.

-Ne t'en prends pas à moi. Ce n'est pas de ma faute.

-Tu ne te moques pas ; tu fais pire ! Tu te prends pour qui à me faire la morale ?

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

-Ce n'est pas plus facile pour moi.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Le fils du héros qui ne va pas dans la maison du père... et le fils de l'ancien Mangemort qui en suit les pas. Ce n'est pas plus facile.

-Ça me fait une belle jambe !

Il haussa un de ses fins sourcils, l'air interrogateur. Je me sentis obligé de répondre à sa question muette.

-C'est une expression moldue.

-Ah. Bien.

Le silence s'installa pour être bientôt brisé par le Serpentard.

-Pour ta gouverne : je n'ai pas d'amis. Et jamais je n'irais me vanter d'avoir vu quelqu'un pleurer.

Je l'observai lorsqu'il dit cela : son expression n'aurait pu tromper personne. Il continua.

-Les Malfoy... ma famille... je... les filles et fils d'anciens Mangemorts ont tous eu droit à des murmures. Des chuchotements. Des remarques. La plupart ont été à Serpentard. Ça n'a rien arrangé. J'aurais aimé ne pas être là. Ne pas entendre ça. Ne pas voir les regards accusateurs et pleins d'a priori. Ils ne comptent pas me laisser ma chance. Toi, malgré ta maison, qui sans être populaire n'en n'est pas moins noble, tu auras cette chance. Ils te laisseront te faire ta place.

-Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?

-Tu as arrêté de pleurer... sais-tu ?

-Pourquoi m'as-tu dit tout ça ? Insistai-je.

Il sourit faiblement. Ses yeux gris étincelaient. Une mèche blonde lui tombait dans l'œil à chaque fois qu'il faisait un mouvement. Il la remettait patiemment, d'un geste gracieux.

-J'aimerais... que l'on devienne amis.

-A... mis ? Mais...

-Si tu ne veux pas... je comprendrai. Ce n'est pas grave.

Il se leva. J'en fis de même.

-Non ! Attends !

-Je te l'ai dit... ce n'est pas grave.

-Non. Moi aussi... je crois... que... que j'aimerais bien qu'on soit amis.

Un sourire sincère étira ses lèvres. Il me tendit une main.

-Très bien. Je m'appelle Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. J'ai onze ans. Je suis à Serpentard, en première année. Ravi de te rencontrer.

-Heu... Hum... Moi c'est Albus Severus Potter. J'ai le même âge et je suis moi aussi en première année, bien que cela soit à... Poufsouffle. Ravi également.


	2. Chapitre I

**Chapitre I**

Je sortis de ma salle commune le plus vite que je pus. Je ne voulais pas voir mes camarades me fixer comme si j'étais une bête de foire. Un Potter chez les Poufsouffle. Un Potter chez les Poufsouffle. Un Potter chez les Poufsouffle. Cette remarque, qui n'était pourtant qu'une constatation, sortait de toutes les bouches et me poursuivait comme un loup affamé pourchasserait son gibier. Elle tournait dans ma tête, menaçant de me rendre fou, tout comme ce loup tourne autour de sa proie. Elle chantait à tue-tête, brouillant mes pensées, me donnant des migraines, à la manière du loup qui hurle la nuit annonçant la mort prochaine de sa cible. J'étais cette pauvre âme qu'on allait dévorer.

Scorpius m'avait, la veille au soir, offert un semblant de réconfort. Et j'espérais de tout cœur le retrouver aujourd'hui. L'heure du petit déjeuner approchant, je me rendis à la Grande Salle. Je croisai plusieurs élèves dans les couloirs. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous à mon passage. Je n'aimais pas ça. Je n'aimais pas qu'on me regarde. Je n'aimais pas me faire remarquer. Je n'aimais tout simplement pas être le centre d'attention. J'avais toujours été invisible, dans l'ombre de mon frère. Même Lily en imposait plus que moi. Mais cela ne m'avait jamais dérangé. James était celui dépassant les bornes pour faire rire et se mettant en danger pour défendre ; l'idole de Lily. Moi j'étais celui qui restait toujours à sa place, calme, discret, timide. Celui qui avait une peur panique des remontrances et qui faisait tout pour ne s'attirer aucun ennui. J'étais le prototype parfait du mec terrifié à l'idée de décevoir... et j'avais été envoyé à Poufsouffle.

J'entrai dans la Grande Salle en me faisant le plus petit possible. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'élèves, mais les professeurs étaient tous là, dont celui de botanique, mon parrain : Neville Londubat. Il était marié à Hannah Abbot, une ancienne Poufsouffle... qui avait arrêté ses études. C'était la seule chose que l'on pouvait reprocher à cette femme... ça et le fait qu'elle tenait le pub du Chaudron Baveur où certains septième année prenaient de temps en temps des cuites sans qu'elle les en empêche, les jugeant assez grands et matures pour choisir. Mon parrain, lorsqu'il me vit, me sourit. Je détournai le regard et reculai d'un pas. Je me cognai alors contre quelqu'un. J'eus simplement le temps de voir mon parrain pâlir avant que, par réflexe, je ne me retourne pour faire mes plus plates excuses. Cependant, il s'agissait d'un Serpentard peu commode, et Sang-Pur.

Il m'agrippa et me tira vers lui.

-Dis donc le Poufsouffle, faudrait penser à faire un peu attention, si tu veux que tes parents puissent te reconnaître la prochaine fois qu'ils te verront.

-Je... je...

Il leva un poing sur lequel se referma une main fine et manucurée.

-Et toi, si tu tiens à pouvoir te reproduire, tu le lâches. Sur-le-champ.

Le Serpentard me lâcha et je pus alors voir qui était mon sauveur. Scorpius. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

-Bien. Maintenant, sois gentil et fiche le camp.

-On se reverra, Malfoy.

-Oui, dans un peu plus d'une heure, en cours. Mais t'es un vrai génie, toi !

Le Serpentard partit, l'air fortement énervé. Scorpius se tourna vers moi.

-Albus Potter ! Tu commences fort pour ton premier jour.

-Oh... Eh bien... Je...

-Je suis Scorpius Malfoy. Tu vas bien ?

Je mis un moment à comprendre ce qui se passait. Lorsque ce fut enfin le cas, je lui tendis une main qu'il serra.

-B-bien. Et toi ?

-Très bien. Poufsouffle, alors ?

-Heu... oui.

-On a soin aux créatures magiques, ensemble, juste après.

-Ah... j-je ne savais p-pas.

-Pourquoi tu béguais ?

-Je... je...

-Il n'aime pas parler en public, gronda alors James, qui venait d'arriver.

-Bon... Eh bien je vais aller à ma table. A tout à l'heure Albus !

-Oui... A t-tout à l'heure.

Scorpius rejoignit la table de sa maison. James le regarda s'éloigner les sourcils froncés. Il passa alors une main dans mes cheveux d'un air possessif.

-S'il s'en prend à toi de quelque manière que ce soit, tu viens me le dire. Mais avant tout, ne commets pas l'erreur de lui faire confiance. C'est un Malfoy.

-Mais je... je...

-Je sais que tu le détestes mais les Serpentard, et surtout les Malfoy, sont experts dans l'art de la manipulation... c'est dans leurs gènes.

-N-non... a-attends James, je..., tentai-je.

Mais mon frère ne m'écoutait déjà plus. Ses amis étaient arrivés et ils allèrent s'asseoir à leur table. Une colère sourde monta en moi. Il ne pouvait pas me dire de rejeter ainsi quelqu'un alors que lui-même se détournait de moi à la moindre occasion ! Cependant je me calmai aussitôt. S'il avait dit ça, c'était uniquement pour me protéger et il était normal, avec la réputation des Malfoy, qu'il ait si peu confiance en Scorpius. D'ailleurs, il y avait seulement un peu plus d'une nuit, je le détestais moi aussi. Parce que je ne le connaissais pas. Parce que, tous comme les autres, j'avais des a priori. Parce que je ne voyais en lui que son père, dont ma mère n'avait eu de cesse de faire le blâme, ainsi que mon oncle Ron et ce, souvent avec l'appui d'autres personnes, dont mon père.

[... ... ...]

Une araignée sortie d'on ne savait où atterrit sur ma main. Je poussai un cri aigu et secouai ma main dans tous les sens. Les élèves se retournèrent. Certains pouffèrent, d'autres, les filles surtout, frissonnèrent, l'air écœurées. C'est Hagrid qui vint m'aider. Il me saisit le poignet pour m'immobiliser et retira l'araignée. Il continua ensuite à guider la classe dans la Forêt interdite. Je restai en arrière. Je m'étais de nouveau montré en spectacle, et cette fois de la manière la plus ridicule qui soit. Une main se posa alors sur mon épaule. Je relevai la tête et pus voir Scorpius dont une lueur amusée brillait dans les yeux.

-Tu as peur des araignées...

-Je... je...

-Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire...

-Je... c'est... je...

-Arrête de bégayer... Je ne vais pas te Stupéfier pour te jeter en pâture à la première créature ignoble qui me passera sous la main...

-Oh... mais... je...

-Et puis si j'ai ri, c'est parce que mon frère aussi a peur des araignées, et qu'il a le même genre de réaction.

-Tu as un frère ?

-Ah, tiens, tu ne bégayes plus. Mais, oui, j'ai un frère.

-Et il s'appelle comment ?

-Tom.

J'écarquillai les yeux. Ce n'était pas possible. C'était mauvaise blague...

-Comme..., soufflai-je.

-Tom Elvis Jedusor, Lord Voldemort ? Oui. Comme lui. D'après ma grand-mère, Narcissa, il est le parfait sosie du Seigneur des Ténèbres lorsque celui-ci avait encore une apparence humaine.

-Mais comment est-ce possible... ? Murmurai-je, tremblant.

-Oh, ça. Ma mère est la fille de Tom Jedusor.

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : Voilà. Deux personnages inventés font une discrète entrée : Tom et Isabelle. Deux autres apparaîtront bientôt à leur tour.**


	3. Chapitre II

**Chapitre II**

Je le fixai, totalement ahuri.

-Elle... mais alors tu...

-Je ? M'encouragea-t-il à continuer.

-Tu es... le... le... le petit-fils de Voldemort...

Scorpius réajusta son écharpe en riant discrètement.

-Non. Calme-toi. Ma mère, biologiquement parlant, s'appelait Astoria.

-Greengrass ?

-Malfoy, s'il te plaît. Mon père et elle étaient mariés.

-Mais... s'appelait... elle est...

-Morte ? Oui.

-Oh... je... je... je suis d-désolé.

-Ne le sois pas. Je ne suis pas triste. Je ne l'ai même pas connue.

Il sembla songeur un instant.

-Peut-être est-ce pour ça que j'ai eu si peu de mal à m'attacher à maman... Oui... Je n'y avais encore jamais pensé...

Mais il se reprit.

-Tom aura cinq ans dans quelques semaines, ce sera l'occasion de te faire rencontrer ma mère !

-Je... Je ne suis pas si sûr que ce soit une très bonne idée... Je suis un Potter... ton père et le mien ne sont pas très amis... et le fait que ta mère soit la fille de... non, non, non... mauvaise idée.

-C'est vrai qu'il va falloir que je prépare mon père, histoire qu'il ne t'Avada-Kedavrise pas simplement pour m'avoir adressé la parole... Mais pour maman, tout ira bien. Elle est très gentille... Tu risque même de la trouver un peu niaise... Je suis persuadé qu'elle va t'adorer !

-Mais... mais...

-Au fait, elle s'appelle Isabelle. Et, j'imagine que ça t'intéresse, elle n'en veut absolument pas à ton père d'avoir tué le sien. Elle comprend parfaitement que la situation le nécessitait et de toute façon, jusqu'à ce que papa lui avoue qu'il savait d'où venait le nom des Jedusor, elle ne connaissait même pas l'identité de son père. D'ailleurs, sa mère nous est toujours inconnue. Ce sont des religieuses qui l'ont élevée après l'avoir trouvée bébé devant la porte de leur église. Tout ce dont on peut être sûrs, c'est qu'il s'agissait d'une Sang-Pur, étant donné que son père n'aurait jamais touché à une Sang-Mêlé ou pire, une Moldue.

-Écoute... je...

-Tu verras, maman est vraiment très belle. J'ai hâte que papa et elle se marient, parce que tu vois, ils ne font que vivre ensemble, bien que cela soit depuis à peu près deux ans avant la naissance de Tom. Papa hésite encore. Il pense que ce serait trahir Astoria. Moi je pense qu'au point où il en est... Mais bon. Ce sont des trucs d'adultes tout ça. N'est-ce pas Albus ? Al ?

Je devais être blanc comme un linge pour voir ainsi l'inquiétude se peindre sur son visage, jusqu'alors si souriant. Je le vis alors se précipiter vers moi alors que je tombai. Je l'entendis à peine appeler Hagrid.

[... ... ...]

Ce furent des cris qui me réveillèrent.

-Je le savais que tu t'en prendrais à lui !

-Je ne lui ai rien fait !

-C'est ça ! Comme par hasard, il s'est écroulé en cours commun avec les Serpentard et avec toi à côté !

-Fiche-moi la paix, Potter !

-J'vais te défoncer, Malfoy !

J'ouvris grand les yeux lorsque je compris ce qui se passait. Je bondis du lit, mais fus pris de vertiges et tombai dans un bruit sourd. Quelqu'un se précipita alors pour me relever.

-Albus ! Dis-moi ce qu'il t'a fait !

-Je... rien, rien...

-Ne me mens pas, Albus. Je sais que tu n'aimes que les autres aient des ennuis à cause de toi mais là, c'est grave !

-Non... vraiment, je...

Lorsque que je croisai le regard de James, je dus me faire à l'idée que même si je lui disais la vérité, il ne me croirait pas. Il avait eu peur pour moi et en plus il cherchait un prétexte pour faire perdre des points à Serpentard tout en faisant avoir au moins une heure de colle à Scorpius. Je changeai alors de méthode, bien que cela me répugnait, et je me résignai à mentir.

-Je ne m'en souviens plus.

James grogna puis me souleva avant de me rallonger sur le lit que je devinai être celui de l'infirmerie. Je sentis cependant qu'il était toujours énervé et supposai que Scorpius devais encore être présent. Je lui demandai donc doucement s'il pouvait aller me chercher un verre d'eau.

-Hum. Ouais. Je reviens vite. S'il y a le moindre problème... tu cries le plus fort possible, d'accord ?

-Oui, oui. Ne t'inquiète pas... Je... je crierai, répondis-je alors que James s'éloignait.

-Ton frère a un grain ! Il s'est mis en tête que c'est de ma faute si tu es malade ! Cria Scorpius après s'être assis sur le rebord du lit.

-Oh... Et je... j'ai quoi ?

-La grippe ! T'as dû attraper ça la nuit de la répartition. Tu sais, quand on ne connaît pas les sorts de chauffe, on ne sort pas dans le froid !

-Mais je les connais...

-Mon seul ami est un crétin... parfait.

-Je... je suis vraiment ton seul ami ?

-Oui.

-Oh...

-Et qui n'a pas le moindre répondant. Tu pourrais faire un minimum d'efforts ! Les « oh », « heu », « hum », « ah », « eh » tout le temps, c'est assez frustrant quand on attend une réponse.

-Tu m'as posé une question ?

-Mais non ! Pourquoi tu ne comprends pas quand je te parle ! Et ça se prétend Poufsouffle ! Tu as la rapidité de réflexion de ton Gryffondor de frère ! Et crois-moi, c'est une insulte ! J'ai pourtant l'impression d'être clair ! Je fais même attention à ne pas utiliser de langage soutenu ! Toi, on dirait un véritable mollusque ! Pire, je suis sûr que les Veracrasses sont plus réactifs ! Tu aurais pu me dire, quand même, que tu ne te sentais pas bien ! Maintenant, j'ai ton frère et l'autre folle qui te sert de cousine sur le dos ! Parce que elle m'a passé un savon !

-Mais... je... je... excuse-moi, je...

-Mais arrête de t'excuser, à la fin ! Tu n'y es pour rien ! Je sais que tu as l'impression que je suis énervé mais ce n'est pas du tout le cas ! Enfin si, c'est complètement le cas, mais ce n'est pas après toi ! C'est parce que je me suis inquiété. Je déteste être inquiet ! Pourquoi est-ce que c'est sur moi que c'est tombé ? Je suis un Sang-Pur tout à fait noble et respectable, mais je me retrouve au chevet d'un Sang-Mêlé, même si je n'ai rien contre ton sang, qui n'est pas fichu de remarquer qu'il est malade ! Tu y crois, toi ?!

Étrangement, toute ma timidité s'était envolée devant son air effarouché et j'éclatai d'un rire franc qui ne faisait que s'intensifier à chaque fois qu'il me disait de me calmer, que ce n'était pas drôle. Mais bientôt, je le contaminai et il se retrouva à se tordre de rire autant que moi. Mes côtes commençaient à me faire mal et il avait les larmes aux yeux quand Rose, que la famille appelait Rosie, entra dans l'infirmerie. Elle se figea, et nous aussi.

-Mais qu'est-ce que..., commença-t-elle avant qu'un sourire terrifiant n'étire ses lèvres. Essayez d'être plus discrets. Si les parents apprennent que vous vous entendez si bien, vous êtes, disons... torturés avant d'êtres tués et jetés lamentablement au fond d'un horrible fossé marécageux plein de bestioles qui dévoreront vos corps jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien. Ah, au fait, _Scorpius_ , je veux la première place dans toutes les matières. Tâche de glisser quelques erreurs dans tes copies.


	4. Chapitre III

**Chapitre III**

J'entrai dans le train qui m'amènerait à Poudlard pour ma seconde année. Je m'installai dans le dernier wagon et attendit patiemment que Scorpius, mon meilleur ami, daigne enfin me faire l'honneur de sa présence. Alors que je commençai à me tordre les doigts d'impatience, quelqu'un se jeta sur moi et me serra dans ses bras. Ce quelqu'un n'était autre que Scorpius dont les mèches blondes me chatouillaient la joue.

-Al ! Que je suis heureux de te revoir ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !

Je le repoussai gentiment avant de mourir étouffé.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, Scorp.

-Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à mes lettres ?! S'énerva-t-il d'un seul coup.

-Parce que toute la famille, et je dis bien _toute_ , est partie en vacance et que j'avais en permanence quelqu'un avec moi.

-Ah oui ! L'autre folle...

-Rosie.

-Oui, donc, l'autre folle a vaguement évoqué le sujet un peu avant la sortie des classes... Maintenant que j'y pense, si tu n'étais pas chez toi, comment as-tu pu recevoir mes lettres ?

-Un système de transfert de courrier que mes parents ont installé. Assez pratique. Cependant, tout le monde, sauf Rosie, bien sûr, était assez étonné de me voir recevoir une lettre presque _tous_ les jours. Tu n'as pas mal au poignet ?

-Non, ça va. J'aurais aimé être là pour voir leur tête. Ils savent que c'est moi l'auteur ?

-Évidemment que non. Tiens, le train a démarré.

-Comment tu as fait pour cacher que c'était moi ?

-Rosie est une très bonne comédienne.

-Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'elle a dit.

-J'aurais aimé ne pas le savoir non plus.

Scorpius n'insista pas mais recula pour me détailler de la tête aux pieds.

-Eh... Mais c'est que tu commence à bien t'habiller !

-Merci, Scorp, ça me va droit au cœur.

-De rien. Dis donc...

-Oui ?

-Tu commence _aussi_ à un peu t'affirmer. Je suis très fier de toi !

-Pas du tout. C'est juste parce que je suis avec toi.

-Quel rapport ?

-Avec toi c'est différent... c'est plus... simple, plus naturel.

Je rougis brutalement au moment où mes propres mots me parvinrent.

-Je... heu... parce que... un an... d'amitié... tout le temps ensemble... tu comprends... c'est...

Il éclata de rire et s'assit enfin correctement.

-Pas la peine de rougir, ça me fait plaisir que tu me dises ça !

-Oui... mais... heu...

-Au fait, cette année, tu viendras à l'anniversaire de Tom ? Tu t'es déjà décommandé l'année dernière...

-C'est-à-dire que je continue à penser que c'est une mauvaise idée...

-Oh, allez ! Je lui ai tant parlé de toi qu'il rêve de faire ta connaissance ! Tu pourrais lui faire ce plaisir, non !

-Je... je verrai... on verra... le temps... les cours... mes parents...

-Al...

-Oui ?

-Tu ne sauras jamais me mentir.

[... ... ...]

Scorpius soupira une énième fois.

-Tu n'es pas possible... Ça fait an que je dois mettre ta cravate à ta place. Ce n'est pourtant pas si compliqué...

-Tu sais que la seule chose que je fais correctement de mes dix doigts, c'est écrire. Pour le reste...

-Pour le reste tu es malhabile, maladroit et surtout mal barré ! Je ne serai pas toujours là.

-Moi j'y comptais bien, que tu sois toujours là. Sans toi je me ferais exploiter par les autres Serpentard et Gryffondor ne voulant pas faire leurs devoirs.

-En parlant de ça, tu comptes apprendre à te défendre, un jour, ou bien... ?

-Et si on allait manger ? Éludai-je.

-Je pars devant. Tu attends dix minutes avant de sortir !

-C'est toujours moi qui attends !

-C'est moi le Serpentard !

[... ... ...]

Je n'aimais pas crier. Pourtant je le fis, à pleins poumons, quand je vis le Cognard foncer droit sur Scorpius alors qu'il volait après le Vif d'Or. Certains Poufsouffle autour de moi me lancèrent des regards mi-interrogateurs, mi-choqués. Je m'en fichais. J'avais manqué de peu la crise cardiaque, tout ça parce que mon Serpentardesque meilleur ami avait tenu à entrer dans l'équipe de Quiddicht des Serpentard, qu'il avait été pris au poste d'attrapeur, et que les batteurs de ma maison prenaient un malin plaisir à le viser lui. Je calmai ma respiration lorsque Scorpius attrapa enfin cette maudite balle d'or et se posa, victorieux.

Je regagnai ma salle commune, le sourire aux lèvres. Mais je perdis ce sourire quand deux Poufsouffle de septième année me bloquèrent le chemin dans un couloir, les sourcils froncés, faisant craquer leurs phalanges.

-Alors comme ça on encourage les Serpentard..., commença le premier.

-Ce n'est pas très sympa..., continua le deuxième.

-Je... je...

-FOUTEZ-LUI LA PAIX BANDE D'ATTARDÉS, OU JE VOUS ÉMASCULE EN PLACE DE GRÈVE ! Hurla une voix impérieuse derrière moi.

Les deux Poufsouffle prirent leurs jambes à leur cou et disparurent. Je me retournai lentement, m'attendant à je ne savais quel ennemi plus redoutable encore qu'un griffon en colère et tombai sur une fille aux longs cheveux noirs ondulés, attachés en un chignon négligé, avec de grands yeux bleus et une peau à la blancheur éclatante. Elle portait, entre autres, un décolleté ne laissant que peu de place à l'imagination et était montée sur des talons d'au moins quinze bons centimètres. Elle me rejoignit en replaçant une mèche dans son chignon.

-Albus Severus Potter... J'ose espérer que tu es plus intelligent than your brother. You're a Poufsouffle, tu devrais l'être, mais bon... sait-on jamais. I'm Pandora Nott. Quatrième année, à Serpentard. Dauther of Théodore and Luna Nott. Lovegood de son nom de jeune fille. Essaye de paraître un peu plus farouche. Un enfant de neuf ans me ferait plus trembler que toi. Bye, bye, dear friend of Scorpius.

Je la regardai partir, sidéré. Non seulement elle savait pour mon amitié avec Scorpius, mais en plus elle m'avait défendu. Elle était toute simplement... bizarre. Quoique... sachant qui était sa mère, c'était en fait plutôt... normal. J'entendis alors un ricanement qui me fit sortir de ma stupeur. Je pus donc voir qu'un autre Serpentard était apparu dans le couloir. Il avait la peau basanée, des cheveux noirs frisés lui arrivant à mi-cou, des yeux onyx et un immense sourire. Lui aussi vint s'ancrer en face de moi, bien que regardant dans la direction qu'avait prise Pandora.

-Elle choque un peu, au premier abord, n'est-ce pas, Albus Severus Potter ?

-Eh bien... je... c'est...

-Ah ! Moi c'est Alexandre Zabini ! Je suis le fils du prof de potions. Plutôt cool, non ?

-Bah... heu... je...

-Ouaaah... Alors t'es vraiment aussi coincé que ce qu'a dit Rosie... C'est presque flippant, mec...

-Rosie... mais... tu... elle...

-Je l'ai entendue discuter avec Pandora. Elles parlaient de Scorpius et toi. J'ai pas tout saisi ; je suis arrivé à la fin de la conversation, quand justement Rosie expliquait que tu avais _beaucoup_ de mal à parler aux gens. Je voulais voir. En tout cas, ce qui est bizarre, c'est que Pandora t'ait pris sous son aile comme ça. Bah, je découvrirai bien pourquoi. Elle est canon, hein ?

-Quoi... mais... tu...

-Oh la la, t'es une catastrophe ! Je sais pas comment fait Scorpius pour te supporter ! Il doit plus faire des monologues qu'autre chose ! Enfin... moi, j'ai une bombe à séduire ! Ciao !

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : Ah... Alexandre... Qu'est-ce que j'ai pris du plaisir à le créer ! Et Pandora... le parfait mélange entre le calme et la force de Théodore et l'excentricité et la douceur de Luna ! Ensuite, comme vous pouvez le constater, il y a eu un changement d'année. Comme l'histoire se déroule en quinze chapitres et s'étale sur toute la scolarité des personnages principaux, vous vous doutez bien que les changements seront fréquents mais ils seront évidents, donc il y a peu de chance pour que vous vous perdiez.**


	5. Chapitre IV

**Chapitre IV**

J'entrai dans la salle de potions en dernier, comme toujours. J'allai m'asseoir devant, à la seule place de libre. Mon professeur, Blaise Zabini, (l'époux d'une certaine Pansy Parkinson dont j'avais récemment fait la rencontre du fils unique actuellement en quatrième année à Serpentard), avait l'air bien trop heureux pour être rassurant.

-Ah, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle... un mélange d'élèves travailleurs et brillants..., commença monsieur Zabini. Pour aujourd'hui, je vous ai prévu un cours spécial. J'ai nommé... un défi sur l'Amortentia !

-Mais professeur... c'est au programme des sixième année..., tenta une Serdaigle.

-Pas aujourd'hui ! Contra notre professeur.

Un manuel de sixième année n'en fut pas moins posé sur chaque table.

-Vous avez deux heures pour réaliser cette potion. La mieux réussie sera récompensée par une potion de Felix Felicis et la moyenne d'office au prochain devoir. La moins bien réussie, en revanche... sera bue par le malheureux qui l'aura à ce point ratée. Top chrono ! Au travail !

J'ouvris le manuel avec un soupir de fin du monde. Je connaissais déjà par cœur les effets et les caractéristiques de cette potion et il ne me faudrait pas plus de dix minutes pour en maîtriser la composition mais je savais que je la louperai. J'échouais toujours lorsqu'il s'agissait de pratique. J'étais un cerveau, et rien d'autre. Scorpius se moquait souvent de moi à ce sujet. Alors je me demandais ce qu'il allait m'arriver lorsque j'avalerais la mixture et si cela allait me laisser des séquelles. Je me préparais déjà à finir à Sainte Mangouste.

[... ... ...]

-Tchtchtch... Potter... Il va vraiment falloir que vous m'expliquiez _comment_ vous faîtes pour inévitablement échouer à la mise en pratique de connaissances que je sais que vous possédez...

-Je... d-dois b-boire... ça ?

-Essayez de ne pas mourir.

Je saisis un flacon que je remplis de ma potion avant de le vider d'un trait. C'était infecte. Mais rien de mal ne m'arriva. Je vis monsieur Zabini soupirer, l'air soulagé. Le cours terminé, comme il était le dernier de la journée, je décidai d'aller retrouver Scorpius qui avait pour habitude de se rendre à la bibliothèque chaque soir. Je le trouvai assis à une table, plongé dans un énième livre sur le Quiddicht. Il releva la tête à mon arrivée.

-Al ! Alors ? Que t'as fait Blaise ?

-Boire une potion d'Amortentia de ma confection.

-Et tu n'es même pas à l'infirmerie ? Chapeau !

-Vas-y, retourne le couteau.

-... Dans la plaie ! Compléta-t-il, l'air victorieux.

J'allai m'asseoir à côté de lui, comme je le faisais toujours, mais cette fois-ci, son odeur me sembla bien plus présente qu'à l'accoutumée. Je tournai donc la tête afin de l'observer alors qu'il se replongeait dans sa lecture. Il ne semblait pas avoir changé quoi que ce soit et je le connaissais assez pour savoir qu'il ne mettait jamais de parfum plus que nécessaire. Puis ses cheveux me parurent bien plus lumineux qu'avant. Ma respiration s'accéléra.

-Scorpius..., n'arrivai-je pas à m'empêcher de souffler.

Il se désintéressa de nouveau de son livre à mon profit.

-Oui ?

Je me bloquai lorsque mon regard croisa le sien. Je ne trouvais plus ses yeux d'un simple gris mais d'un argent brillant dont je n'arrivais pas à me détacher. Mon cœur commença à battre de plus en plus rapidement. Mes pensées ne m'appartenaient plus. Je n'étais plus moi-même. Je n'existais plus. Seul Scorpius comptait et je n'arrivais pas à savoir pourquoi. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était ne plus jamais m'éloigner de lui. Pourtant, une étincelle de raison persistait dans mon crâne et se manifesta.

-Scorpius... Pourquoi... est-ce que là, _maintenant_ , j'ai l'étrange impression de ne pas penser correctement à ton sujet ?

Mon meilleur ami cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Oui. Là. Tout de suite. Je te vois différemment. J'ai des pensées que je n'ai _jamais_ eues.

-Al... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

J'aurai aimé lui répondre mais moi-même que je ne le savais pas. D'ailleurs, avant qu'il ne me fasse la remarque, je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que j'avais passé une main derrière sa nuque et que j'approchais dangereusement mes lèvres des siennes.

-Al ? Al, je t'int-...

J'étouffai la fin de sa phrase en scellant nos lèvres. Il cri résonna dans la bibliothèque. Un cri qui ne pouvait être ni à Scorpius, ni à moi. Puis je reçus un coup sur la tête.

[... ... ...]

Je me levai, titubai et rampai presque vers l'origine des hurlements que j'entendais. Je découvris, sans grand étonnement, James et Scorpius.

-Je ne sais pas comment tu l'as fait, mais tu l'as fait ! ET TU VAS LE PAYER, MALFOY !

-PUISQUE JE TE DIS QUE JE NE LUI AI RIEN FAIT !

-Oui ! C'est pour ça qu'il t'a... arg... EMBRASSÉ !

-J'ai fait quoi ? Interrogeai-je, halluciné.

Mon frère et mon meilleur ami cessèrent de se disputer et James vint vers moi.

-Albus... écoute... Malfoy t'a fait avaler une potion... pour... je ne sais pas pourquoi exactement... mais il a fait en sorte que tu l'embrasses !

-Je te répètes qu'il a bu cette potion en cours ! Intervint Scorpius.

-Une potion loupée ! Elle ne marchait pas ! Rétorqua mon frère.

Scorpius voulut se défendre mais je le devançai.

-Il n'était pas consentant. D'ailleurs, je mettrais ma main au feu que c'est lui qui m'a frappé sur la tête, pour m'arrêter. Sans doute aussi parce qu'il savait que je n'étais pas conscient de ce que je faisais.

Mon frère garda le silence un moment avant de pousser brusquement Scorpius et de sortir de l'infirmerie, furibond. Il s'arrêta cependant sur le pas de la porte et pointa un doigt accusateur sur mon meilleur ami.

-Tu as gagné cette fois, Malfoy, mais je ne te laisserai pas te servir de mon frère pour assouvir tes petits désirs pervers sans rien faire ! Je peux t'assurer que cette affaire ne restera pas sans suite !

Dès que James se fut éloigné, Scorpius se jeta presque sur moi, m'attrapa par le col et colla brusquement ses lèvres aux miennes. Il se recula rapidement et croisa les bras sur son torse.

-Voilà, on est quittes ; ne recommence plus jamais.

-Oh... mais je... je...

-Je ne t'en veux pas. Mais tu restes le seul mec au monde capable de rater-une-potion-mais-pas-tant-que-ça, et ça c'est juste... super bizarre.


	6. Chapitre V

**Chapitre V**

-ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER !

Ma mère venait d'entrer dans ma chambre, rouge de colère.

-M-maman ?

-Aurais-tu l'extrême obligeance de me dire une bonne fois pour toutes de qui te viennent ces lettres ?!

Elle illustra son propos en agitant une enveloppe identique à celle que j'avais reçue la veille... et les jours d'avant, depuis le début des grandes vacances.

-Eh b-bien... je...

-Combien de temps encore va se reproduire ce manège ?! L'année dernière déjà c'était la même chose à chaque vacances !

-M-mais m-maman...

Mon père entra à son tour.

-Ginny...

-Non, Harry, ne le défend pas ! Il y a déjà assez de Rosie pour ça !

-Voyons, chérie... Il a treize ans maintenant...

-Tu vas me dire qu'il s'est trouvé une petite-amie et qu'il ne nous en a même pas parlé ?!

Lily, ma petite sœur, qui entrerait à Poudlard dans quelques jours, intervint en gloussant.

-C'est parce qu'elle est à Serpentard...

Je frissonnai tandis que mes parents se tournaient vers elle.

-Lily..., commença sombrement ma mère.

-Je le sais parce qu'elle lui a offert une gourmette pour son anniversaire avec un « S » et un « P » entrelacés. J'ai d'abord cru que c'était des initiales mais bon... pourquoi est-ce qu'elle aurait utilisé le « S » de Severus au lieu du « A » de Albus ? Alors j'ai compris... « S » pour Serpentard et « P » pour Poufsouffle.

Je remerciai mentalement l'imagination débordante de ma sœur. C'est alors que James fit à son tour son apparition.

-T'as une copine ?!

Puisqu'il fallait absolument que je détourne leur attention à tous de la lettre, je décidai d'appuyer la théorie de Lily en relevant ma manche droite. Je dévoilai ainsi le bracelet dont les maillons d'or succédaient à ceux d'argent. Sur une plaque d'or blanc, un « S » en fils argentés et un « P » en fils d'or étaient gravés. Mon meilleur ami avait du goût, c'était indéniable. Mes parents braquèrent leur regard sur mon poignet, le sourire de ma sœur s'agrandit et James se laissa tomber sur mon lit.

-J'arrive pas à croire que tu t'es trouvé une copine et pas moi ! Non, en fait, j'arrive pas à croire que tu t'es trouvé une copine à Serpentard ! Elle est comment ?

-Heu... elle... bah... Blonde. Avec... heu... les yeux gris. Elle est... intelligente... juste... heu... après Rosie. Elle... aime beaucoup... l'histoire... de la magie et aussi... du monde moldu. Et... elle a un petit frère. Et... et... et... heu... elle adore faire les boutiques... et... le Quiddicht.

J'avais décrit Scorpius par pur automatisme parce qu'il était la personne que je connaissais le mieux. Plus que les membres de ma propre famille. Si mes parents me souriaient maintenant tendrement et que Lily sautait sur une marelle imaginaire, James, lui, s'était redressé.

-Sa couleur préférée ?

-Hum... le marron.

-Son plat préféré ?

-Heu... la tarte au citron !

-Son livre préféré ?

-C'est... une seconde... L'art du Quidditch !

Je répondis sans même savoir que je connaissais les réponses, et pourtant je ne les inventais pas. James se tut avant de se mettre à sourire bêtement.

-Eh bah, mon pauvre ! T'es grave accro ! J'espère qu'elle en vaut le coup ! Au fait, elle s'appelle comment ?

Je restai sans voix. Si j'inventais un nom, James, ou Lily, le découvrirait inévitablement à la rentrée. Je changeai donc de sujet.

-Je p-peux avoir ma lettre ?

-Oh, monsieur fait des mystères sur sa chère et tendre... Bon, je mènerai mon enquête à la rentrée alors.

James partit, bientôt suivi de Lily puis de mon père, et ma mère en fit de même après m'avoir donné la lettre de Scorpius et ébouriffé les cheveux. Je fermai ma porte à clé et ouvris fébrilement la lettre. Le secret « Malfoy » avait failli voler en éclats. J'allai devoir en parler à Scorpius dans ma réponse. Je parcourus la lettre avant d'éclater de rire. Mon meilleur ami n'en ratait vraiment pas une.

Il m'annonçait qu'il s'était foulé la cheville après être tombé d'un arbre de son jardin et qu'il s'était pris un savon de la part de son père pour avoir cassé une des branches. C'était seulement ensuite que monsieur Malfoy avait daigné soigner son fils. Ensuite, Scorpius avait gravi les escaliers un peu trop rapidement et avait raté une marche pour finalement s'affaler et se casser le nez. Monsieur Malfoy l'avait alors sévèrement réprimandé pour avoir sali le sol avant de s'occuper de lui. Et pour finir, en s'entraînant à voler, mon meilleur ami avait percuté un oiseau et avait chuté sur plusieurs mètres, se fracturant le fémur à l'atterrissage. Cette fois ce fut sa mère qui lui dit de faire attention aux animaux avant d'aller chercher son père dont les talents de médicomage se retrouvaient ainsi forts pratiques.

Mais la fin de la lettre me fit moins rire. Scorpius, encore une fois, me suppliait de venir à l'anniversaire de son frère cette année encore, arguant que j'avais déjà trouvé une excuse les deux années précédentes. Bien sûr, cette fois, il fit valoir le fait que Tom allait fêter ses sept ans, « l'âge de raison ». Ensuite, il en appela au cœur du meilleur ami, pour finir par me menacer de m'envoyer Pandora si je refusais encore. Je repliai la lettre et la rangeai dans le tiroir où se trouvaient toutes ses consœurs avant de fermer la case à clé et d'y jeter quelques sorts de protection. Je savais qu'une personne décidée à fouiller s'en débarrasserait facilement mais je comptais sur le fait que cela montre que je tenais à ma vie privée et dissuaderait les curieux potentiels.

Je rédigeai ma réponse puis terminai ma valise, le départ pour le Poudlard Express étant dans trois jours. Je m'allongeai ensuite sur mon lit, pensant à Scorpius. A tout ce que je savais de lui et qu'il savait de moi. A notre amitié depuis maintenant deux ans. A tout ce que nous avions traversé ensemble. A toutes les fois où nous avions failli nous faire surprendre. A Rosie et son « chantage scolaire ». A Pandora, la fille un peu brute mais si gentille, bien que n'ayant rien à faire de l'uniforme _obligatoire_ de Poudlard. A Alexandre, qui courait après Pandora mais s'y prenait on ne pouvait plus mal pour la séduire. A mon frère voulant sans arrêt me protéger de tout et de rien. A Lily qui allait bientôt faire partie de tout ça. Et de nouveau à Scorpius. A ce que j'éprouvais pour lui, à ces sentiments changeant que je ne parvenais pas à décrire. A la relation que j'entretenais avec lui mais qui me semblait tout d'un coup bien bancale. Comme si quelque chose n'allait pas et devait changer.

C'était décidé. Il en faisait tellement pour moi que je devais lui rendre la pareille. Je devais lui prouver qu'il ne s'était pas trompé en me choisissant, en devenant mon meilleur ami. Et je devais me prouver à moi-même que j'étais capable de quelque chose, même si cela était d'affronter la famille Malfoy, tout autant que je devais prouver à cette même famille que, malgré le passé orageux entre monsieur Malfoy et mes parents, je méritais de côtoyer Scorpiu. Que, tous les deux, nous avions le droit d'être amis et que nous le resterions quoi qu'il puisse bien arriver. Oui, ma décision était irrévocable : j'allais aller à cet anniversaire.


	7. Chapitre VI

**Chapitre VI**

-Tu leur as dit ça ? Demanda Scorpius, incrédule.

-Je n'avais pas le choix...

-Pourquoi m'avoir décrit moi, alors ?

-Parce que tu es le seul que je connaisse assez pour que cela soit crédible...

-Al... Je veux bien croire que ton frère se fasse avoir mais ta sœur, si elle a compris la signification des initiales, bien qu'ayant un peu brodé par-dessus... quand elle me verra, elle comprendra.

-Je sais... Il faudra juste se faire un peu plus discrets...

-Ça relève de l'impossible, ça. Pour défaire tout soupçon, il faudrait qu'on se déteste, publiquement parlant. Et si pour moi ça sera un jeu d'enfants, toi tu en seras parfaitement incapable.

-Je sais mais...

Scorpius soupira.

-Si tes parents apprennent pour nous...

Puis se mit rire.

-Ta petite-amie... moi... T'es quand même fort... Quand je vais raconter ça à Tom...

-Oui, d'ailleurs, en parlant de lui...

-Tu ne vas quand même pas encore te défiler ?!

-J'ai bien réfléchi...

-Al...

-Je vais venir.

Scorpius se figea, puis me sauta au cou, hystérique.

[... ... ...]

Je sonnai à la porte du manoir Malfoy, la peur au ventre. J'avais fait croire à mes parents que j'allai chez ma petite-amie pour fêter son anniversaire. Je ne leur avais donné aucune adresse, aucun moyen de me contacter ; si je me faisais tuer, jamais ils ne sauraient ce qui avait bien pu se passer. J'entendis un « c'est pour moi » s'élever et la porte s'ouvrit bientôt sur Scorpius. Il portait des habits simples, sans pour autant être moldus, mais qui lui allaient incroyablement bien. Il me sourit.

-Entre !

Je le suivis jusque dans un salon richement décoré où une femme terminait d'accrocher des ballons. Elle avait de longs et lisses cheveux bruns, retenus en une couette haute qui lui tombait sur l'épaule gauche. Elle n'était pas maquillée, si ce n'était ses lèvres couvertes d'un rouge à lèvres carmin comme l'étaient ses yeux. Elle portait une robe somptueuse, rouge et noire, avec quelques éclats d'argent ici et là. Scorpius n'avait rien embelli dans la description détaillée qu'il m'avait un jour faite d'elle : sa mère était tout simplement magnifique. Elle descendit de la chaise où elle était perchée, manquant de peu de tomber en se prenant les pieds dans ses jupons. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle parut surprise instant puis s'approcha de moi en souriant. Elle m'étreignit puis s'écarta.

-Je savais que tu étais à Poufsouffle mais pas que tu étais un Potter ! James ou Albus ?

-A-Alb-bus, madame...

-Oh, il bégaye ! Que c'est mignon ! S'extasia-t-elle. Ah, mais je manque à tous mes devoirs ! Mon nom est Isabelle Jedusor ! Je te souhaite la bienvenue ; fais comme chez toi !

-M-m-merci, madame...

-Je t'en prie, appelle-moi Isabelle !

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre ; une porte venait de claquer derrière moi. Je me retournai en même temps que Scorpius pour faire face à monsieur Malfoy qui, visiblement, ne s'attendait pas à ma visite. S'il garda un visage impassible, sa voix ne cachait rien à sa colère.

-Scorpius, aurais-tu l' _amabilité_ de me dire ce qu'un _Potter_ fait sous _mon_ toit.

Je devins livide et me m'accrochai immédiatement à Scorpius. Mais mon meilleur ami ne se démonta pas.

-Père, je te présente Albus Potter.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de présentations, mais d' _explications_.

-Je l'ai invité à venir fêter l'anniversaire de Tom avec nous. Je te l'ai dit il y a plus d'une semaine.

-Non. Tu m'as dit que tu inviterais un ami.

Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel.

-Eh bien, le voilà ! D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas dit un ami, mais « mon meilleur ami », il y a une différence.

-Scorpius, tu ne peux _pas_ être ami avec un _Potter._

-Père...

-Les Gryffondor, surtout les Potter, sont de mauvaises fréquentations.

Je pâlis davantage. S'il détestait les Gryffondor, qu'allait-ce être pour ceux portant le jaune et noir ?

-Ça tombe bien, il est à Poufsouffle.

-Je te demande pardon ? Fit monsieur Malfoy en arquant un sourcil.

-Poufsouffle. Il est à _Poufsouffle._

-Il reste un Potter. Je ne veux pas d'un Potter dans ma demeure.

-Alors ça risque de devenir compliqué.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu ne peux pas le juger comme ça, sans le connaître, simplement parce que tu ne t'entendais pas avec son père !

-Jeune homme, je suis ici chez moi et j'estime avoir le droit de choisir qui peut entrer ! Alors si tu ne veux pas passer les prochaines vacances dans ta chambre, tu as tout intérêt à lui montrer la sortie ! Je ne comprends même pas comment il a pu penser un seul instant que j'accepterais de l'accueillir !

-C'est bien parce qu'il savait que tu réagirais comme ça qu'il a refusé de venir pendant deux ans !

-Parce que ça fait deux ans que tu le fréquentes ?!

-Oui, répondit simplement Scorpius.

Monsieur Malfoy allait de nouveau crier quand une voix fluette se fit entendre.

-Grand frère...

Un petit garçon, parfait portrait d'Isabelle, sorti de je ne savais où, traversa la pièce pour aller se blottir contre Scorpius dont je me détachai, bien qu'encore tremblant. Il braqua ses yeux rubis sur moi.

-C'est Albus ?..., demanda-t-il timidement.

-Oui, c'est lui. En chair et en os ! Répondit Scorpius. Je t'avais promis de te le présenter, non ? Joyeux anniversaire, Tom.

Tom lança un regard interrogateur à Scorpius qui fit un mouvement d'approbation. Il s'écarta alors de mon meilleur ami pour me faire un câlin. Je le lui rendis immédiatement, comme je le faisais avec Lily. Monsieur Malfoy, s'approcha, un peu plus calme mais toujours sur les nerfs.

-Tom sait-il depuis le début ?...

-Absolument ! Répondit Scorpius, plutôt fier de lui.

Monsieur Malfoy se passa une main sur le visage.

-Trahi par ses propres fils...

Isabelle se mit à chantonner.

-Si à Poufsouffle vous allez, comme eux vous serez juste et loyal. Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler, et leur patience est proverbiale. La, la, la...


	8. Chapitre VII

**Chapitre VII**

Ma quatrième année commença sur les chapeaux de roues. J'avais cherché ma gourmette pendant près de deux heures, croyant l'avoir égarée, alors qu'elle s'était simplement accrochée au col de ma chemise. Trop heureux de l'avoir « retrouvée », j'en avais oublié de prendre ma baguette et j'avais dû faire faire demi-tour à mes parents pour aller la rechercher. Arrivé à la gare, je me trompai de mur et rentrai donc brutalement dans une pierre tout à fait moldue, manquant de peu de rater le Poudlard Express. Je balançai ma valise en catastrophe. Et alors que le train démarrait, je me jetai à l'intérieur et m'étalai de tout mon long dans le wagon. Je n'eus même pas le temps de me relever qu'une paire de talons aiguilles se posa devant moi. Je levai les yeux et pus voir Pandora, mains sur les hanches, me toisant.

-Oh, Lord ! Celle-là on ne me l'avait encore jamais faite. Are you OK ?

-Heu... je... je...

Elle me tendit une main.

-Allez, stand up !

Je saisis la main qu'elle me tendait et elle m'aida à me relever. Une fois que je fus debout, elle attrapa ma valise et la plaça sur la première étagère qu'elle trouva de libre. Cependant, elle le fit comme si mon bagage n'avait rien pesé et je tremblai à l'idée de perdre un jour ses faveurs. Je la suivis ensuite jusque dans un compartiment où patientaient déjà Alexandre et Scorpius.

J'allai m'asseoir à côté de mon meilleur ami tandis que Pandora prenait place près d'Alexandre. Scorpius se pencha alors vers moi et me chuchota à l'oreille ;

-Tu vas voir, ça va être marrant. Surtout, joue le jeu et ne t'inquiète de rien.

Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur auquel il répondit par un sourire enjôleur. Je rougis et il se pencha de nouveau tout en passant un bras autour de ma taille pour me tirer vers lui.

-Alexandre m'a demandé de l'aider à séduire Pandora. Ça fait cinq ans qu'il échoue et veut tenter le tout pour le tout cette année... Mais Pandora... tu la connais. On va faire semblant d'être ensemble : fais moi confiance, ça ne peux que aider.

-Mais... je... tu... combien de temps ? Comment veux-tu que ça aide ?

-Autant de temps qu'il le faudra. Et ça aidera car ils seront bien obligés de s'y mettre à deux, et donc de se rapprocher, pour nous permettre de nous voir plus souvent et de ne pas nous faire choper.

-Oh... mais tu es sûr... que... enfin...

Scorpius ne me répondit pas ; Pandora commençait à taper du pied.

-Ce n'est pas bientôt fini ces messes basses ? S'énerva-t-elle.

-J'ai le droit d'avoir des conversations privées ! Fit semblant de s'offusquer Scorpius.

-Private ? En quel honneur ?

-En l'honneur que tu n'es pas obligée de savoir tout ce que je dis à mon petit-ami.

-Your... what ? Can you repeat, please ?

-Mon petit-ami. Pe-tit-a-mi.

-Mais... since when ?

-Depuis un mois avant les grandes vacances.

-JE LE SAVAIS ! I KNEW IT ! I KNEW IT ! S'écria-t-elle.

Si je ne m'y attendais pas, Scorpius et Alexandre non plus, vu l'air surpris qu'ils arboraient tous les deux. Pandora continua donc sur sa lancée.

-Vous vous entendiez beaucoup _trop_ bien pour n'être que des amis et vous passiez beaucoup _trop_ de temps ensemble sans pour autant faire _overdose_. De toute façon cela se voyait que vous étiez faits l'un pour l'autre. J'attendais le moment où vous vous mettriez ensemble avec _tellement_ d'impatience. Really ! You're _so_ cute !

Sa tirade m'avait coupé le souffle et je repris bruyamment ma respiration. Je tournai la tête vers Sorpius qui en fit de même vers moi et nous nous fixâmes, mi-choqués mi-gênés, pendant un moment. Puis Alexandre se leva et se plaça juste en face de Pandora.

-Je-tu-QUOI ?

-What « what » ?

-Mais-mais-mais QUOI ?

-Zabini, sois clair dans tes questions.

-... Très bien... Très, très bien. Très, très, très bien. Très-...

-ZABINI !

-RIEN, BORDEL !

Alexandre retourna s'asseoir et se mit à fixer le paysage qui défilait. Je comprenais sa colère : Pandora s'intéressait plus à ma relation avec Scorpius qu'à lui. Ce devait être à la fois rageant et désespérant. Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, Scorpius, en Légilimens entraîné par son propre père, projeta son esprit vers celui de Pandora. Elle fronça les sourcils puis nous fixa avant de nous faire signe de partir.

[... ... ...]

Je traversai le couloir aussi vite que je le pouvais, courant à perdre allène. J'étais mal. J'étais _très_ mal. J'avais oublié une partie de mes affaires et avais dû retourner les chercher histoire de ne pas me faire jeter à la porte du cours. Alors, maintenant, je courais pour ne pas être en retard audit cours. J'arrivai pile au moment où les portes se refermaient. C'était juste, mais j'étais à l'heure. Je voulus aller m'asseoir au fond mais mon professeur d'histoire de la magie, Théodore Nott, m'interpella.

-Un Poufsouffle sur deux. Vous allez devant aux côtés de monsieur Malfoy.

J'obtempérai, légèrement intrigué. Scorpius m'ignora royalement, comme il le faisait toujours en public. Je sortis mes affaires en me demandant, comme à chaque fois que je voyais mon professeur, comment Luna, l'amie de ma famille et Théodore, l'ami d'un Malfoy, avaient pu s'aimer et se marier. Mes parents ne m'en avaient jamais parlé alors qu'il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils avaient dû être invités au mariage. Peut-être étaient-ils gênés par monsieur Nott. En tout cas, jusqu'à ma rencontre avec Pandora, je ne savais d'eux que ce que Scorpius m'avait raconté. Pourtant, le deuxième nom de Lily était Luna... la logique de mes parents m'échappait parfois.

Un parchemin se glissa alors discrètement devant moi. Une fine et élégante écriture y était visible. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Scorpius qui faisait toujours comme si de rien n'était et me mis à lire.

 _-On rêve, Albus ?_

Je souris, et répondis.

 _-Non, on réfléchit._

 _-Encore ? Je suis sûr que c'est nocif pour la santé._

 _-Pas plus que le Quiddicht._

 _-Pauvre petit chat. Tu as peur pour moi ?_

 _\- 1 : C'est quoi ce surnom ? 2 : Tu aimerais bien. 3 : Moi, il faut que j'écrive, mais toi, pourquoi tu n'utilise pas la légilimencie ?_

 _\- 1 : C'est mignon et ça te va bien. 2 : Arrête, à chaque fois que je joue, je t'entends hurler dès qu'un Cognard m'approche. 3 : Parce que je suis le cours en même temps._

 _\- 1 : Excuse bidon. 2 : Réaction nerveuse, je n'aime pas les Cognards. 3 : Ce n'est pas comme si tu en avais besoin. Mais, pourquoi un Poufsouffle sur deux ?_

 _\- 1 : J'assume. 2 : Tu ne sais toujours pas me mentir. 3 : Merci. Les places, c'est un coup de Pandora. Elle a utilisé le prétexte du rapprochement inter-maisons pour nous permettre d'être ensemble en cours._

 _\- 2 : Bon, d'accord, j'ai peur pour toi. Mais je n'aime quand même pas les Cognards. 3 : Elle ne fait pas les choses à moitié... Mais, on ne risque pas de se faire tuer quand elle apprendra que toute cette histoire est un coup monté ?_

 _\- 2 : T'es trop chou, j'apprécie. 3 : Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout est prévu._

 _\- 3 : Bizarrement, si, je m'inquiète, là._


	9. Chapitre VIII

**Chapitre VIII**

Allongé sur mon lit, dans mon dortoir, bras croisés derrière la tête, je réfléchissais. Pandora et Alexandre qui, je ne savais par quel enchantement, arrivaient à se parler sans trop se crier dessus, avaient organisé un « rendez-vous » secret pour Scorpius et moi dans la Salle sur Demande. J'allais devoir m'y rendre afin de ne pas faire voler en éclats la machination d'Alexandre et de mon meilleur ami mais j'appréhendais de me retrouver en la seule compagnie de Scorpius toute la soirée, voire jusqu'au lendemain matin. C'était cette appréhension qui me travaillait. Je ne l'avais jamais ressentie alors que j'étais allé dormir plus d'une fois chez Scorpius et que nous avions toujours partagé le même lit. Mais, à cet instant, cette idée me fit frissonner d'anticipation.

Pandora croyant dur comme fer que Scorpius et moi étions ensemble, Merlin seul savait ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir inventé pour... nous rapprocher plus encore. Du haut de mes quatorze ans et de ma totalement inexistante expérience amoureuse, je n'osais même pas imaginer ce qu'une fille de seize ans à l'esprit aussi... ouvert et tordu, avait pu concocter. J'espérais simplement qu'elle y aurait été doucement pour une première fois et qu'Alexandre arriverait vite à ses fins.

Voyant l'heure approcher, je me levai et revêtis ma cape d'invisibilité. Je me rendis à la Salle sur Demande où j'entrai, appelant à la présence d'Alexandre et de Pandora, comme ils m'avaient dit de le faire. Seule Pandora était présente. Elle terminait de faire apparaître certains éléments du décor. Elle avait « invoqué » une immense pièce aux couleurs chaleureuses. Une cheminée diffusait une chaleur apaisante et était séparée d'un imposant canapé par un tapis aussi grand qu'épais. Une bibliothèque garnie de livres sur, je n'en doutais pas, l'histoire de la magie et les créatures en tous genres, occupait l'un des murs. Des plantes aux odeurs entêtantes étaient disposées un peu partout et donnaient une touche énergique au lieu. Je retirai ma cape et m'avançai.

Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle me sourit d'une manière très maternelle. Je crus défaillir lorsque je trouvai dans son regard autant de tendresse et de douceur que de bonheur. Elle combla la distance qui nous séparait et m'enlaça.

-Oh, Al... Tu es le petit frère que je n'ai jamais eu. Et ça me comble de bonheur de voir que tu as trouvé quelqu'un qui te rend heureux, tout autant que ce quelqu'un soit Scorpius. Sache que je serai toujours là pour toi, quoi qu'il arrive, et que je ferai tout pour que rien ne vous sépare ou ne vous fasse du mal...

Elle s'écarta et gloussa gentiment.

-Même supporter Zabini, to lie to your brother, me dresser contre tes parents, to manipulate my father...

-M-merci b-beaucoup...

-Allez, je te laisse ; je vais aider Zabini à ramener Scorpius ici avant qu'ils ne se fassent choper.

-A-attends !

-Yes ?

-Je... heu... c'est... T-tu sais A-Alexandre t'aime b-beaucoup... alors... enfin... tu... j-je ne sais p-pas... p-peut-être l'appeler p-par son p-prénom ? Si ça ne t-te dérange p-pas...

Pandora m'observa un instant, interloquée.

-Why ?

-Il... est p-pas très doué... J-je crois que t-tu l'intimides un p-peu alors il... T-tu comprends ?

Elle ne réagit pas immédiatement, et je crus qu'elle l'avait mal pris, mais un nouveau sourire étira ses lèvres.

-Je déteste les Dom Juan. Mais bon, si c'est toi qui me demandes de lui offrir une chance, alors je serais stupide de ne pas le laisser essayer. Ne verrons bien comment il s'en sort si je ne le frappe pas tout le temps. Good night, Albus.

Je la regardai partir et allai m'asseoir sur le canapé dès que la porte se fut refermée. J'eus à peine le temps de remarquer que Pandora n'avait pas « invoqué » de lit et d'en soupirer de soulagement que Scorpius entrait à son tour. J'aperçus furtivement Alexandre me faire un sourire de remerciement et la porte se referma de nouveau. Scorpius me rejoignit et se laissa tomber sur le tapis.

-Je sais pas ce que t'as dit à Pandora mais c'est bien la première fois que je l'entendais appeler Alexandre par son prénom. Tu devrais devenir entremetteur !

-Oh... je... je...

-J'déconne, Al, sois pas gêné ! On fait une partie d'échecs ?

-Heu... d'accord.

Je me glissai sur le tapis tandis qu'une table basse supportant un jeu d'échecs version sorcier apparaissait. Scorpius me laissa entamer la partie. Comme à chaque fois que nous jouions à ce jeu, je pris mon temps pour réfléchir et rassemblai toute ma concentration. Cependant, je sentais le regard insistant de Scorpius sur moi. Je résistai tant bien que mal à l'envie de relever la tête et avançai une pièce au hasard. Je levai les yeux vers mon meilleur ami qui fixait la pièce, intrigué.

-Tu ne joues jamais de pion en premier, d'habitude, commenta-t-il. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Je... si, si... C'est juste ce que Pandora m'a dit un peu avant de partir. Ça me met mal à l'aise de lui mentir comme ça..., déclarai-je, pour détourner le sujet.

-Oh... mais on peut ne pas mentir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Rien. Laisse tomber.

Je paniquai à cette réponse. Scorpius semblait préoccupé et légèrement attristé.

-J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?!

-Non, absolument pas. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Rien... L'espace d'un instant je crus que... je t'avais blessé.

Mon meilleur ami bougea une pièce et soupira.

-Ce n'est pas toi, Al. C'est moi... je crois que j'ai un problème.

-Un problème ? M'inquiétai-je aussitôt.

-Oui... Al... je suis amoureux.

Mon cœur se serra sans que j'en connaisse la raison.

-J'en ai discuté avec Alexandre... Il m'a dit qu'il fallait que je t'en parle. Mais... j'ai peur que ça ne brise notre amitié.

Je le fixai, effaré.

-Al... La personne que j'aime est... enfin... je... c'est... Ce n'est pas une fille.

-Mais...

-Je t'en supplie, ne me déteste pas !

-Non... ce n'est pas...

-Je sais que je suis quelqu'un de très tactile mais je ferai attention ! Je garderai mes distances, mais ne laisse pas ! Je t'en prie, dis-moi que je ne te dégoûte pas !

Le volume sonore était parti crescendo, précédant le silence pesant qui venait de s'installer. J'étais trop choqué pour pouvoir répondre à Scorpius qui me fixait, les yeux suppliants. Jamais je ne l'avais vu dans un tel état. Mon meilleur ami, toujours si sûr de lui, attendait ma réponse comme un condamné attendrait sa sentence. J'étais choqué, certes, mais ce n'était pas d'apprendre qu'il était homosexuel ; c'était de le voir ainsi, les larmes aux yeux, la respiration saccadée, et cela pour mon simple jugement. Que croyait-il que j'allais lui répondre ? « Oui, tu me dégoûtes. Je te déteste et ne veux plus jamais te voir » ? Pensait-il vraiment que j'aurais un jour pu lui dire une telle chose ? J'en était presque blessé.

Je me fichais pas mal de savoir s'il préférait les filles ou les garçons. Ça ne changeait strictement rien pour moi ! Quoique... l'entendre me révéler son homosexualité avait retiré un poids en moi, mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir lequel. C'est de voir pâlir Scorpius face à mon silence prolongé qui me fit sortir de ma transe.

-Je peux savoir qui s'apprête à voler la personne qui m'est le plus cher ? Interrogeai-je sans me rendre compte que je lui avouais, autant qu'à moi, tenir à lui comme à la prunelle de mes yeux.


	10. Chapitre IX

**Chapitre IX**

Je me jetai sur mon lit. Mon frère passa la tête par l'embrasure de la porte.

-Eh... t'es malade ? Maman te trouvait un peu pâlot tout à l'heure...

-C'est rien. Je vais bien, James.

Mon frère entra complètement dans la chambre et vint s'allonger près de moi.

-C'est parce qu'elle ne t'a pas envoyé de lettre de toutes les vacances ?

-James...

-Je suis sûr qu'il y a une bonne raison à ça.

-...

-Ne t'en fais pas. Tu vas la retrouver à la rentrée et vous serez plus que jamais heureux de vous revoir.

-C'est inutile, James. Tu sais à quelle fréquence je recevais des lettres avant. Là, c'est rien. Juste rien. Et ce n'est _pas_ normal.

-Tu lui en as envoyé, toi ?

-Non.

-Alors c'est peut-être ça qu'elle attend.

Je ris jaune.

-Ah, non, crois-moi, ce n'est pas ça. Pas du tout.

James se tut quelques minutes puis se redressa brusquement.

-J'ai une idée !

-Ah...

-Va chez elle !

Je me redressai à mon tour de la même manière.

-C'est une mauvaise idée ! M'exclamai-je.

-Pourquoi ? Non seulement tu lui feras une surprise mais en plus tu pourras arranger cette histoire de lettres !

-Non, non... Tu ne comprends pas, c'est juste que... Tu crois que papa accepterait de me faire transplaner au Chaudron Baveur ?

-Je vais le voir ! Toi... heu... arrange ta tête, on dirait vraiment un dépressif.

[... ... ...]

-Tu es sûr que je te laisse là, Albus ? Me demanda mon père.

-Oui, oui... Ça va aller.

-Bien... Mais fais très attention à toi, d'accord ?

-Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Mon père partit et je me précipitai vers la cheminée du Chaudron Baveur. Je vérifiai que personne ne pouvait m'entendre et jetai une poignée de poudre de cheminette en prononçant clairement « manoir Malfoy ». Je fus happé par la cheminée du pub pour être recraché par celle de l'illustre manoir. Je me relevai en toussant et essuyai rapidement mes vêtements avant de me mettre à la recherche de Scorpius. Je l'appelai, oubliant totalement le fait que je n'avais pas le droit d'être ici, que j'avais presque commis une violation de propriété. Je tournai en rond pendant un moment avant qu'une porte ne s'ouvre sur une femme aux cheveux blonds-blancs et bruns-gris. Elle semblait âgée mais dégageait une certaine prestance qui me mit mal à l'aise, d'autant plus que je me situais à présent dans une aile du manoir où même Scorpius ne m'avait jamais emmené.

-Qui es-tu ? Me demanda-t-elle, sans agressivité.

-J-je... Albus Potter, madame...

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je... Scorpius... p-pas de nouvelles... j-j'étais inquiet.

Elle s'avança vers moi, refermant la porte derrière elle.

-Je m'appelle Narcissa Malfoy.

J'écarquillai les yeux. Il s'agissait de la grand-mère de mon meilleur ami et il ne m'avait jamais parlé d'elle. D'ailleurs, depuis la guerre, plus personne ne le faisait, ou du moins, pas assez souvent pour qu'on ne l'oublie pas d'une fois à l'autre. Je ne savais donc quasiment rien d'elle et ignorait totalement comment me comporter.

-Scorpius m'a parlé de toi, Albus. Il t'aime beaucoup.

Je gardai le silence, ne sachant quoi répondre.

-Je suis agréablement surprise de constater qu'il n'a pas vu des qualités là où il n'y en avait pas. Tom aussi t'apprécie. Et Isabelle semble très heureuse de te savoir si proche de mes petits-fils. Quant à Draco... je m'étonne qu'il ne t'en veuille pas plus que ça de faire presque partie de la famille.

Je passai au rouge pivoine à la seconde où elle termina sa réplique. Ne me laissant pas le temps de m'en remettre , elle continua.

-Ils ne sont pas là, mais à l'hôpital. Scorpius et Tom... ont eu de la chance. Tom n'a reçu que quelques blessures superficielles et Scorpius a su parer les coups les plus importants qui lui ont été lancés. Isabelle va moins bien.

J'avalai difficilement ma salive.

-Et m-monsieur Malfoy ?

-Il était absent. Il travaillait. Mais c'est sans doute lui qui s'en remettra le moins vite. Il ne se pardonnera jamais de ne pas avoir été là pour les défendre.

-Je dois les voir ! Criai-je, les larmes aux yeux.

-Je sais. Je vais t'y emmener.

[... ... ...]

Isabelle était couverte de bandages, mais son état était stable alors qu'elle avait passé près de trois semaines entre la vie et la mort. Scorpius avait Tom sur les genoux et lui passait frénétiquement une main dans les cheveux. Si mon meilleur ami avait les yeux fermés, Tom fixait le visage de sa mère de ses grands yeux emplis d'innocence. La situation semblait voler bien haut au-dessus de lui. Monsieur Malfoy était assis dans un coin de la pièce, la tête dans les mains. Il se levait parfois pour caresser la joue d'un de ses fils et retournait s'asseoir, détournant obstinément le regard du corps d'Isabelle. J'étais planté derrière la vitre de la chambre et aucun d'entre eux ne m'avait encore vu.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demandai-je, tremblant, alors que Narcissa posait une main sur mon épaule.

-Une rafle contre les Mangemorts. Certaines personnes n'ont toujours pas accepté que nous n'ayons pas tous été exécutés.

-Mais alors... les autres familles...

-Je ne sais pas, mon grand. Et, à vrai dire, je ne veux pas savoir.

-Merlin... Oh Merlin... C'est ignoble...

Sans plus de réflexion, j'entrai dans la pièce. Trois paires d'yeux se braquèrent sur moi mais je n'en pris pas compte et fonçai droit vers Scorpius que j'enlaçai en même temps que Tom, pour enfin éclater en sanglots.

-J-j'suis d-désolé p-pour t-toi et... et t-ta f-famille ! J-je sais p-pas q-quoi d-dire tant j-je n'arrive p-pas à y c-croire ! Je s-savais que... que c'était p-pas normal q-que t-tu n'envoies p-pas de lettre ! J'aurais d-dû venir p-plus tôt ! Si tu savais c-comme je m'en veux !

Narcissa entra à son tour et alla embrasser le front d'Isabelle avant de rejoindre son fils qui s'était levé à mon entrée. Elle l'emmena hors de la chambre et je restai à sangloter, tandis que Scorpius se laissait couler dans mon étreinte. C'est alors que Tom prit la parole, prononçant des mots qui me glacèrent le sang.

-C'est bizarre que les Aurors ne soient toujours pas venus nous voir pour essayer d'en savoir un peu plus sur les gens qui nous ont attaqués. Dans les films moldus, les policiers vont toujours voir les victimes quand ils veulent trouver les méchants.


	11. Chapitre X

**Chapitre X**

J'entrai en trombe à la maison, claquant la porte derrière moi. Narcissa m'avait déposé au coin de la rue et était repartie aussitôt. Le temps que j'arrive jusqu'à chez moi, ma colère et ma peur n'avaient plus de limite. Et je disais « merde » aux conséquences. Ma famille était réunie autour de la table de la cuisine, l'heure du dîner approchant. Je me plantai devant mon père.

-LES AURORS N'ONT RIEN FAIT ! RIEN DU TOUT ! TU COMPTAIS ME LE DIRE QUAND ?!

Il ne répondit rien, mais je voyais bien qu'il avait tout de suite compris de quoi je parlais.

-PANDORA NOTT ! ALEXANDRE ZABINI ! ET LEURS FAMILLES ! ILS SONT A L'HÔPITAL OU CHEZ EUX EN PITEUX ÉTAT ! ÇA NE TE FAIT RIEN ?!

Il se borna au silence.

-CE SONT MES AMIS ! ET J'AURAIS PU TOUS LES PERDRE ! ILS AURAIENT PU TOUS SE FAIRE TUER !

Il tressaillit.

-ET LUNA ?! LA MÈRE DE PANDORA ! ELLE AUSSI, ILS L'ONT ATTAQUÉE ! TON AMIE ! ELLE A ÉTÉ BLESSÉE EN TENTANT DE DÉFENDRE SA FILLE ! FILLE QUI A L'ÂGE DE JAMES ! TU VAS RESTER LES BRAS CROISÉS ?!

Il blêmit légèrement et je repris d'une voix froide.

-Pandora va bien. Elle a toujours très bien su se battre, ça l'a sauvée. Ce n'est pas le cas d'Alexandre. Sa jambe droite a été broyée par un mur du manoir de ses parents qui s'est écroulé sur lui. Il ne remarchera pas avant des mois et des mois, s'il doit un jour remarcher. Leurs parents à tous les deux ont été blessés plus ou moins gravement. Monsieur Zabini ne portait même pas la Marque. Mais je connais un autre de mes amis qui a failli se faire tuer, lui aussi, avec son frère qui n'aura dix ans que plusieurs semaines après la rentrée prochaine, et dont la mère n'est toujours pas sortie de l'hôpital. Elle non plus, elle ne portait pas la Marque. Et tu veux savoir ce que m'a dit le petit frère de cet ami ? Il m'a dit : « Dans les films moldus, les policiers vont toujours voir les victimes quand ils veulent trouver les méchants. » Il a utilisé le verbe « vouloir », et les Aurors ne sont pas venus. Alors voilà la question que je me pose : est-ce que les Aurores _veulent_ retrouver les pourritures qui s'en sont pris à des innocents ? A des femmes ? Et à des enfants ? Est-ce qu'ils le _veulent_ , hein, est-ce qu'ils le _veulent_ ?

Je tournai les talons et montai m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Mon père venait de trahir toute la confiance que j'avais en lui et j'étais décidé à le lui faire payer, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Puis mes pensées se tournèrent vers Scorpius. Nous avions fait semblant toute notre quatrième année d'être ensemble, pour ne pas faire de peine à Pandora et continuer à épauler Alexandre, du moins pour moi.

Mais depuis cette soirée « rendez-vous », où Scorpius m'avait dit être homosexuel et amoureux tout en refusant de me donner le nom du garçon, j'étais plus que gêné d'être proche, physiquement parlant, de lui. Je ressentais une certaine jalousie envers ce mystérieux garçon, tout autant que de la tristesse pour ce manque de confiance en moi de la part de mon meilleur ami. Pourtant, lorsque je l'avais étreint, dans cette chambre d'hôpital, je n'avais pas eu la moindre envie de m'éloigner de lui. J'aurais même aimé rester ainsi.

Je balayai tout cela de ma tête. Il n'était plus temps de penser à mon petit confort personnel. De toute façon, à la rentrée, rien ne serait plus comme avant. Personne ne manquerait de voir les mines affligées des adolescents ayant subi l'attaque et surtout, on remarquerait, avec horreur, l'absence, parfois définitive, de certains d'entre eux.

Je repensai alors à mon oncle Ron. Il avait une haine peu commune envers tous ceux liés, de près comme de loin, à l'Armée des Ténèbres. Je me demandais ce qu'il pensait de la situation car, étant lui aussi Auror, il était forcément au courant. Si, malgré le fait que des fous s'en soient pris à des familles entières, il continuait dans la haine, alors je ne savais si je n'en viendrais pas à avoir honte de ma propre famille.

Je revis le visage défait de monsieur Malfoy qui m'avait tant de fois accueilli sous son toit et à sa table, ne faisant que rarement allusion à son inimitié avec mon père et parfois même m'accordant un sourire. J'avais un jour aperçu la Marque décolorée sur son bras : il s'était alors empressé de la cacher, la honte et la colère se lisant dans ses yeux, avant de prétexter un appel urgent du travail. Aujourd'hui seulement je comprenais ce que cette Marque diabolique impliquait pour lui et sa famille.

Cette Marque ne se portait pas, il y avait bien plus. Comme un gène, elle faisait partie de la personne et se transmettait aux descendants. Comme une maladie virulente, elle se partageait au moindre toucher, contaminant les personnes osant côtoyer le porteur. Elle était une plaie béante, repoussant et terrifiant quiconque approcherait. J'avais pitié de monsieur Malfoy et de tous ceux partageant son sort ; je priais pour qu'on trouve enfin le moyen d'éclairer le cœur des gens. La guerre était finie : pourtant, on tentait encore de massacrer des familles.

[... ... ...]

Je les vis, près du train, entourés de leurs valises. Pandora, plus grande, plus forte, plus fière que jamais. Agressive et imposante dans des habits de cuir, sous un maquillage outrageant et des bijoux cloutés. Scorpius, retranché derrière son masque d'impassibilité et sous plusieurs couches de vêtements qu'on appellerait métaphoriquement « armure ». Et enfin, Alexandre, en fauteuil roulant, pâle mais souriant, les jambes cachées par une épaisse couverture. Une paire de béquilles était posée près de lui. Je les rejoignis, me fichant pas mal de ne pas dire au revoir à mes parents. La dernière chose que j'entendis fut le « mais où va-t-il » de mon oncle Ron, avant que ma famille ne me perde dans la foule.

Je criai leurs noms. C'est Pandora qui m'entendit la première. Elle ouvrit en grand les bras et je me jetai dans l'étreinte proposée. Elle me relâcha et j'allai étreindre Scorpius avant de serrer la main d'Alexandre. Mon meilleur ami et moi nous occupâmes ensuite de monter les valises et Pandora prit en charge Alexandre. De manière toujours aussi étonnante, elle le hissa à l'intérieur sans la moindre difficulté et nous allâmes nous installer dans un compartiment. Le début du trajet se fit dans un silence de mort. C'est Alexandre qui osa le briser.

-Sinon, ouais, moi aussi je suis content de vous revoir, et tout. Alors les amoureux, pas de baiser de retrouvailles ? Ah non, je sais, vous attendez d'être seulement tous les deux ! Que c'est pudique à cet âge-là ! Ah la la ! Et moi, Pandora, mon baiser, il vient ?

Pandora se leva d'un bond. Scorpius et moi nous enfonçâmes dans notre banquette, convaincus qu'Alexandre venait de signer son arrêt de mort mais nous manquâmes de peu l'arrêt cardiaque lorsque nous la vîmes se jeter sur les lèvres de notre ami. Je détournai le regard, gêné, lorsqu'elle commença à littéralement lui dévorer la bouche alors que le pauvre Alexandre hallucinait totalement. Au bout d'un moment, Pandora reprit sa place.

-C'est bon, Scorpius, you can open your eyes. And you, Albus... Je suis persuadée d'être plus jolie que le plafond.

Scorpius et moi obtempérâmes mais n'osâmes pas parler. Ce ne fut pas le cas d'Alexandre.

-Whaou... Celle-là je ne m'y attendais pas... En quel honneur ? Demanda-t-il, pour le moins déboussolé, à Pandora.

-Because... hum... I'm... I'm happy... que... tu sois toujours en vie.

Venant de Pandora, cela équivalait à « Parce que manquer de te perdre m'a fait m'apercevoir d'à quel point je tiens à toi. I love you : c'est à prendre ou à laisser. » Alexandre dut le comprendre lui aussi car il se mit à sourire doucement avant de murmurer ;

-Et il m'a fallu un séjour à l'hôpital pour que tu m'accordes ces mots...

-Pour sa défense, fit Scorpius, t'es vraiment très nul en drague.

-Pas du tout ! Se défendit Alexandre.

-Ah mais si, complètement ! Répliquâmes Pandora et moi d'une même voix.

Nous éclatâmes tous les quatre de rire : James avait eu raison, nous étions plus que jamais heureux de nous retrouver.


	12. Chapitre XI

**Chapitre XI**

Je sortis de la bibliothèque une pile de livres dans les bras. Elle penchait dangereusement d'un côté ou de l'autre suivant mes pas et je peinais à tracer ma route. Je regrettais que Pandora ne soit plus à Poudlard, ayant terminé, tout comme Alexandre et mon frère, son cursus scolaire, car sa force m'aurait été d'une grande aide. J'avais enfin trouvé le juste équilibre quand un cri, provenant d'un étage en dessous résonna. Je sursautai et tous les livres s'étalèrent.

Je commençais à les ramasser quand le cri se fit de nouveau entendre et que je reconnus avec horreur la voix de Scorpius. Sachant qu'à cette heure il était en DCFM, je fonçai vers la salle où il se trouvait. Je l'entendais hurler, encore et encore, tant et si bien qu'arrivé devant la salle, j'entrai sans me poser de question. Je le trouvai à terre, plié en deux, les yeux écarquillés et les mains sur les oreilles. Les autres élèves avaient déjà déserté la salle et le professeur s'acharnait, je le compris immédiatement car connaissant le programme des sixième année, à se débarrasser de l'Epouvantard qui terrifiait ainsi mon meilleur ami.

Il avait pris la forme de plusieurs hommes et femmes dont il était impossible de voir le visage. Près de l'armoire, Isabelle était étendue, se vidant de son sang, et Tom était à genoux près de sa mère, l'appelant doucement, ignorant parfaitement la signification de la situation, comme cela avait dû se passer _cet_ _été-là._ Sans vraiment me rendre compte de ce que je faisais, je brandis ma baguette et criai :

-Spero Patronum !

Une nuée de colombes bleutées jaillit. Le professeur, dont le Patronus commençait à fatiguer, regarda, médusé, l'odieux cauchemar provoqué par l'Epouvantard être repoussé jusqu'à l'armoire qui se referma dès que la créature y fut entrée. Mes colombes disparurent et je titubai, ma tête me tournant. Le professeur ne savait qui aider entre Scorpius et moi et envoya son Patronus chercher de l'aide. Il s'approcha doucement de moi.

-Monsieur Potter... voulez-vous bien me regarder un instant ?... C'est important. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Je... Il faut... Scorpius..., eus-je tout juste le temps de dire avant de m'écrouler.

[... ... ...]

Je me réveillai à l'infirmerie. Je me remémorai les derniers événements et me redressai en appelant Scorpius, paniqué.

-Calme... Je suis juste à côté de toi.

Je tournai la tête vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix et vis Scorpius allongé sur le lit voisin au mien. J'allai vers lui et il se décala afin de me laisser de la place pour m'asseoir.

-Ça va ? Lui demandai-je.

-Je ne suis pas blessé, éluda-t-il. Toi, en revanche... j'ai appris pour ton intervention avec l'Epouvantard. Tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié... le prof était au bord de la crise de nerfs quand Pomfresh lui a demandé ce qui s'était passé.

-Tu aurais dû me dire que tu ne t'en étais pas remis, déclarai-je, simplement.

-Tes parents vont faire une de ces têtes quand ils vont apprendre que tu possèdes une telle puissance...

-Je n'aurais pas eu à l'utiliser si tu avais refusé de suivre ce cours.

-J'ai hâte de raconter ça à Tom...

-SCORPIUS ! Hurlai-je. Arrête... d'essayer de me protéger...

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu-...

-Je n'en peux plus... d'être celui qui a toujours besoin d'aide... de regarder les autres souffrir et de ne rien pouvoir faire... d'être celui à qui on ne dit rien...

-Mais enfin Al...

-Non... Tu es mon meilleur ami depuis qu'on se connaît et je ne sais toujours pas qui tu aimes... Je n'arrive jamais à temps quand tu as besoin d'aide... Et tu me caches quand tu vas mal... Alors dis-moi comment est-ce que je suis censé réagir face à ça...

-Oh... Al... Tu te fais des idées...

-NON JE NE ME FAIS PAS D'IDÉES ! Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai continué à faire semblant de sortir avec toi, même après qu'Alexandre et Pandora se soient mis ensemble ? Parce que... Parce que... Parce que je rêve que ce soit vraiment le cas ! Parce que je suis mort de jalousie à l'idée que tu en aimes un autre ! Parce que je ne me sens vraiment bien qu'avec toi ! Parce que... PARCE QUE JE T'AIME ET QUE ÇA ME TUE DE VOIR QUE JE NE SERAI JAMAIS RIEN D'AUTRE POUR TOI QUE LE MEILLEUR AMI QU'IL FAUT PROTÉGER !

Scorpius me fixa et murmura, presque comme dans un état second ;

-Je t'avais dit que tu te faisais des idées...

Et il me tira à lui pour m'embrasser. Trop surpris par ce geste, je mis en certain avant d'y répondre, mais ce ne fut qu'une fois en manque d'air que nous nous séparâmes. Je bégayai quelques propos incompréhensibles et me rassis correctement. Scorpius se redressa, passa ses bras autour de ma taille et, instinctivement, je pris appui contre son torse.

-Tu n'es qu'un crétin d'avoir cru que je pouvais en aimer un autre que toi..., chuchota-t-il. J'ai commencé à me poser des questions après que tu m'aies embrassé en seconde année... mais je n'en ai été sûr qu'en quatrième année, après en avoir parlé avec Alexandre. Ce petit complot pour le mettre avec Pandora... avait à l'origine été monté pour te mettre avec moi. Alors si je te protège à ce point, c'est parce que je t'aime... et si je te cache deux ou trois petites choses, c'est uniquement pour ne pas être un poids pour toi. Par contre, je te préviens, maintenant que je t'ai, il est hors de question que je te laisse partir.

Je passai à l'écarlate et frissonnai lorsque, pour appuyer ses dires, il déposa ses lèvres dans mon cou. Puis il défit son étreinte et je me retournai, faisant face à regard purement prédateur.

-Sc-Scorpius, calme ton Animagus... Imagine que quelqu'un entre...

Un sourire tout aussi peu rassurant que son regard étira les lèvres de mon meilleur ami tandis que ses pupilles s'affinaient, s'étiraient à la verticale, et que ses cheveux s'assombrissaient.

-Pourquoi ? Tu as peur que je te saute dessus ? Tu n'aimes pas les panthères ? C'est pourtant toi qui a amené l'idée que l'on devienne tous deux des Animagi, non ?

-Heu... je... je... C'est-à-dire que...

-Allez... Fais donc rugir le roi des animaux, aussi blanc soit-il..., me susurra-t-il.

Bien contre ma volonté... je sentais ma vision changer et mes cheveux passer du brun au blanc. Scorpius savait pertinemment que lorsque j'étais avec lui, mon Animagus était bien moins contrôlable que le reste du temps, car irrémédiablement attiré par le fauve noir des forêts qu'était le sien. Nous étions devenus des Animagi au cours de notre cinquième année. Scorpius avait toujours adoré les animaux, quels qu'ils soient et j'étais fasciné par ces êtres pouvant se changer en bête depuis le jour où j'avais appris que mon grand-père paternel et deux de ses amis l'avaient été. J'en avais alors parlé à Scorpius qui avait été enchanté par l'idée et, au bout de longs mois d'entraînements intensifs, nous avions réussi. Nous avions alors été étonnés par la taille de nos formes animales qui était plutôt élevée par rapport à la norme.

Scorpius coupa le fil de mes pensés en m'embrassant de nouveau. Quelque peu influencé par le lion en moi, je répondis au baiser avec une ferveur non dissimulée. Je vis mon reflet dans les yeux de Scorpius et remarquait que de mes cheveux, seules les pointes étaient encore brunes. C'est alors que mon désormais petit-ami utilisa la force de la bête en lui et je me retrouvai plaqué sous lui. Ses cheveux à lui étaient maintenant entièrement noirs et ses ongles commençaient à se faire extrêmement tranchants. Scorpius plongea alors dans mon cou et je sentis une légère douleur près de ma jugulaire avant de gémir lorsque la langue de mon petit-ami se mit à la parcourir. Tout ma gêne, ma timidité et ma pudeur ayant été repoussées par mes instincts de fauve, je basculai la tête en arrière et me cambrai, offrant une plus large marge de manœuvre à Scorpius, me fichant pas mal d'être dans un lieu qu'on aurait pu qualifier de public.

C'est alors qu'un cri résonna. Scorpius et moi tournâmes en même temps la tête vers l'origine du bruit et découvrîmes Hugo, le jeune frère de Rosie, entré à Poudlard en même temps que Lily, qui nous regardait, partagé entre l'effroi et la stupeur. Avant même que je n'aie pu lui dire la moindre chose, il désertait l'endroit, courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.


	13. Chapitre XII

**Chapitre XII**

Le retour en voiture se fit dans le plus grand silence. Ma mère n'était pas venue. Mon père conduisait, les mains crispées sur le volant. Lily et moi étions à l'arrière. Elle savait ce qui s'était passé. Elle savait qu'Hugo m'avait surpris avec Scorpius, dans une position fort compromettante. Elle savait qu'il avait immédiatement envoyé une lettre à oncle Ron qui avait montré celle-ci à mes parents... mes parents qui avaient sans aucun doute prévu un parfait interrogatoire.

Oncle Ron, tante Hermione, Rosie et Hugo nous suivaient, dans une autre voiture. Mon frère, rentré de ses études en Amérique pour les vacances, attendait à la maison. J'appréhendais le moment où tous les regards se tourneraient vers moi. Où j'aurais à tout expliquer. J'avais, durant les semaines qui séparèrent la lettre d'Hugo et les vacances, réfléchi intensément à la manière dont j'allais raconter l'histoire et n'avait rien trouvé de concluant. Aussi allais-je devoir improviser, ce qui n'était absolument pas mon fort.

[... ... ...]

J'étais assis sur le canapé. Rosie, Hugo, James et Lily étaient en retrait dans la pièce. Ma cousine en voulait toujours à Hugo de m'avoir dénoncé et n'adressait aucun regard à son frère. James m'observait, interdit, et Lily fixait mon bracelet, mi-souriante mi-grimaçante. En face de moi se trouvaient mes parents, mon oncle et ma tante. Mon père prit la parole le premier.

-J'imagine que tu sais pourquoi on en est là, Albus.

J'opinai du chef, déglutissant difficilement.

-Ton cousin nous a envoyé une lettre... Tu en connais le contenu. Alors je veux des éclaircissements... -son ton de fit plus doux-. Est-ce qu'il t'a forcé ?... Est-ce qu'il t'a fait boire quelque chose ?... Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, ce n'est pas de ta faute... mais il faut que tu nous le dises.

Je pris une profonde inspiration.

-Papa... je... Je n'ai jamais eu de petite-amie. Ce bracelet, c'est mon meilleur ami, qui est aujourd'hui mon petit-ami, qui me l'a offert. C'est lui que j'ai décrit lorsque James m'a posé des questions, et il est bien à Serpentard. Je suis ami avec lui depuis le jour de la répartition et nous nous sommes cachés depuis tout ce temps parce que nous avions peur des réactions. Et... il s'agit bien de Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy.

Mon père était blême, sans doute autant que moi, ou que mon frère et mon cousin. Ma tante était restée de marbre et mon oncle se contenait à grand-peine, mais ma mère explosa.

-ET IL OSE LE DIRE SANS SOURCILLER ! IL OSE ! IL COUCHE AVEC LE FILS D'UN MANGEMORT, D'UN ASSASSIN, ET IL N'EN A MÊME PAS HONTE ! FILS INDIGNE ! TRAÎTRE A SON SANG ! IL NOUS MENT DEPUIS LE DÉBUT ET IL NE NIE MÊME PAS !

Je me levai d'un bond.

-C'est justement parce que je voulais éviter ce discours que j'ai menti ! Me défendis-je.

-INSOLENT ! TAIS-TOI ! TU PACTISES AVEC UN MALFOY ! TU LUI DONNES TON CORPS ! TU N'AS NI HONNEUR, NI DIGNITÉ ! ALORS RESTE A TA PLACE POUR UNE FOIS !

-A ma place ?! Criai-je. A ma place ?! Quelle place ?! Une place dans une famille qui laisse des rafles être faites contre des innocents ?! Je n'en veux pas !

-ÇA SUFFIT !

Avant même que quelqu'un ait eu le temps de réagir, ma mère me lança un maléfice dans lequel elle excellait et je me retrouvai attaqué par plusieurs dizaines de chauves-souris géantes. Je saisis alors ma baguette et lançai mon Patronus. Mes colombes réduisirent en miette les créatures qui m'attaquaient. Elles traversèrent ensuite la fenêtre se rendant je ne savais où. Tous les membres de ma famille avaient fait un pas un arrière mais ma mère ne se démonta pas.

-PEU IMPORTE CE QUE TU EN PENSES ! TU NE LE REVERRAS PAS ! JE TE L'INTERDIS ! LES MALFOY NE SONT _PAS_ FRÉQUENTABLES !

Cette fois, j'étais fous de rage. Mon Animagus forçait mes barrières magiques et mes cheveux commençaient à se décolorer. Ma magie explosait, commençant à soulever les objets qui m'entouraient.

-Ah oui ?! Tu ne veux pas que je le revoie ?! Tu ne veux pas lui laisser sa chance ?! Alors écoute-moi bien, _maman_ ! Durant six ans des élèves ont tenté de faire de moi leur souffre-douleur, de m'exploiter ! Et qui était là pour me défendre ? Scorpius ! Quand les gens se moquaient de moi parce que j'étais à Poufsouffle, qui était là pour le leur faire regretter ? Scorpius ! Qui m'aidait dans mes cours quand j'avais du mal ? Scorpius ! Qui m'envoyait des lettres tout le temps parce qu'il voulait prendre de mes nouvelles, parce que je lui manquais ? Scorpius !

-ET TU EN ES FIER ?! Hurla mon oncle en retour.

-Oui ! Oui, j'en suis fier ! Et vous voulez savoir quoi ? A chaque fois que j'allais chez ma pseudo-petite-amie, j'allais chez lui ! Même que son petit frère m'adore, que sa mère me considère comme un membre de la famille, que sa grand-mère est juste une femme admirable et que son père est bien des choses mais pas l'ignoble Mangemort que vous l'accusez tous d'être ! Il travaille à Sainte Mangouste et tous les jours il sauve des vies sans jamais rien attendre en retour qu'un peu de tranquillité ! Il m'a accepté le jour même où il m'a rencontré ! Il a mis de côté le passé parce qu'à ses yeux le bonheur de son fils compte plus que n'importe qu'elle autre querelle ! Lui, il en est capable, mais pas vous ! Pas ma propre famille !

-IL A TUÉ MON FRÈRE !

-Un Mangemort a tué oncle Fred ! Pas lui ! Vous ne cherchez même pas à comprendre ce qui l'a poussé à porter la Marque ! Vous croyez que c'est facile de se dresser contre ses propres parents ?! Vous pensez que Lucius et Narcissa ont accepté la Marque de gaité de cœur ? Non ! Ils l'ont fait uniquement pour protéger leur fils ! Mais ça, tout le monde s'en fiche ! Et je ne renoncerai pas à Scorpius simplement parce que vous ne voulez pas voir la vérité en face !

Un nouveau silence pesant prit place, et c'est moi qui le délogeai.

-Voilà... on n'a plus rien à se dire...

Je pris ma forme d'Animagus et fonçai droit vers la fenêtre que je brisai en la traversant. Je jetai un dernier regard à ma famille. James serrait Lily contre lui. Rosie me regardait, mortifiée. Hugo était tombé à la renverse. Tante Hermione avait plaqué ses deux mains sur sa bouche. Mon oncle et ma mère me regardaient comme on regarde un étranger. Je m'élançai lorsque je vis mon père courir vers la fenêtre. Je l'entendis m'appeler mais l'ignorai.

[... ... ...]

La porte du manoir s'ouvrit sur monsieur Malfoy. Il était tard et je le vis à peine écarquiller les yeux devant les miens rougis, ma peau blafarde et mes habits en lambeaux.

-Est-ce que... Est-ce que je p-peux... dormir chez vous quelque temps, s'il vous plaît ?

Pour toute réponse, il retira la veste qu'il portait pour la poser sur mes épaules, puis il me porta jusqu'à un canapé où étaient déjà assis Scorpius, Tom et Isabelle. Mon petit-ami et sa mère se levèrent lorsqu'ils me virent ce qui permit à monsieur Malfoy de me déposer. Visiblement, je les interrompais en pleine discussion. Isabelle courut me chercher une couverture et Scorpius prit une de mes mains dans les siennes.

-Al... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Me demanda-t-il mais se doutant de la réponse.

-Ma famille... a v-voulu d-des explications... et on s'est emportés. J'ai fini p-par partir. Mais j'ai utilisé m-mon Animagus t-trop longtemps et j'ai repris f-forme humaine alors q-que je traversais d-des ronciers... Je crois q-qu'ils me détestent...


	14. Chapitre XIII

**Chapitre XIII**

-Isabelle, vous avez besoin d'aide ? Demandai-je.

-Oh, eh bien... Pourrais-tu aller voir Narcissa et lui demander si elle préfère la camomille ou la grenade ? Je n'ai plus de citron.

-J'y vais !

-Merci bien, Albus !

Je pris le chemin de la chambre de Narcissa. J'avais passé toutes les vacances chez Scorpius et ma famille n'était pas venue me voir une seule fois. Scorpius mettait ça sur le compte du fait qu'elle ne savait pas où j'étais allé mais il ne fallait pas être un génie pour le deviner. Le fait était que la rentrée était pour dans deux semaines et qu'il allait bien falloir que j'aille parler à mes parents des fournitures. Monsieur Malfoy avait aujourd'hui même pris un jour de congé pour emmener ses fils chercher les leurs, Tom entrant à Poudlard cette année.

Je me demandais d'ailleurs comment réagiraient les personnes face à sa ressemblance frappante avec son grand-père maternel, Voldemort. Sans oublier que, par ce fait, l'existence d'Isabelle, jusqu'alors gardée secrète par le cercle très fermé des Malfoy, des Nott et des Zabini, allait inévitablement être dévoilée. Cela allait causer de vives polémiques dont j'espérais que les Malfoy se sortiraient sans trop de dégâts. Je craignais pour la sécurité de la famille, déjà fort fragile.

Lorsque je revins de la chambre de Narcissa, j'entendis une voix familière. Celle de mon père. Je me figeai quelques instants avant de prendre mon courage à deux mains et de descendre. Isabelle et mon père se faisait face. Il cachait tant bien que mal sa surprise et avait déjà sorti sa baguette. James et Lily étaient derrière lui.

-Écoutez, je veux juste voir mon fils... Alors, pour la dernière fois, dîtes-moi où il est...

Isabelle n'ayant absolument pas conscience des risques qu'elle courait et continuant à parler de la pluie et du beau temps en toute innocence, j'intervins.

-Grenade, Isabelle. Narcissa préfère la grenade.

-Oh, j'y cours !

Elle partit pour revenir aussitôt.

-Au fait... Je crois qu'il s'agit de ton père, déclara-t-elle, avant de repartir en trottinant.

Dès qu'elle fut hors de vue, Lily me sauta au cou.

-Oh, Al, tu nous as manqué ! Mais bon, moi j'savais que t'étais en sécurité. Parce que Scorpius a envoyé une lettre à Rosie et elle me l'a fait lire. Mais elle n'a pas voulu en parler aux parents avant qu'oncle Ron et maman ne s'en veuillent bien profondément. D'ailleurs, là, ils sont très, très mal. Mais aussi, ils l'ont un peu cherché. Par contre, t'aurais été là quand Rosie a annoncé que si elle était première de sa classe c'était uniquement grâce au chantage qu'elle faisait à Scorpius sur vous deux ! C'était trop, trop marrant et...

Mon frère la coupa et me sautant dessus à son tour.

-Je suis désolé... de ne rien avoir vu, et de ne pas t'avoir défendu ! C'était mon rôle et je n'ai rien fait...

Puis il me lâcha, et recula, tout comme Lily, afin de laisser mon père s'approcher. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas qu'une tornade blonde me fonçait dessus pour m'enlacer.

-AAAL ! T'ES TOUJOURS EN VIIIE ! Tu n'es pas tombé dans les escaliers ? Tu ne t'es pas pris les pieds dans les tapis ? Tu ne t'es fait mordre par aucun serpent ? Tu ne t'es pas tapé la tête sur les meubles ? Tu n'as rien avalé de travers ? Tu n'es pas malade au moins ? Tu ne t'es rien cassé, tu es sûr ?

-Scorp'... T'es parti que trois heures...

-Et c'est _énorme._ Non, sans rire, tu vas bien ?

Mon père toussota. Scorpius défit son étreinte et pointa du doigt mon père. Puis moi. Puis mon frère. Puis moi. Puis ma sœur. Puis moi. Puis mon père.

-Merde alors..., dit-il.

-Jeune homme, ton langage, fit alors monsieur Malfoy qui venait d'arriver dans le salon, tenant la main de Tom.

Cependant, contrairement à son fils, il remarqua tout de suite ma famille. Il soupira bruyamment.

-Comme si je n'avais pas assez du cadet... Très bien... Je suppose que tu viens récupérer ton fils ? Non, parce que moi ça ne me dérange pas mais le mien risque de piquer une crise et j'ai la migraine rien que d'y penser.

-Eh ! Je ne suis pas si prévisible ! S'insurgea Scorpius.

-Bon, Potter, récupère ton gamin.

-MAIS C'EST HORS DE QUESTION ! Hurla mon petit-ami, avant de se calmer brutalement pour offrir un sourire gêné à son père désolé.

C'est ce moment qu'Isabelle choisit pour revenir, une tarte chocolat-vanille en main, chantonnant une nouvelle chanson.

-Si vous allez à Gryffondor, vous rejoindrez les courageux. Les plus hardis et les plus forts sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu. La la la...

Elle déposa la tarte sur la table et s'approcha de monsieur Malfoy.

-J'ai pris la liberté d'inviter les Zabini et les Nott à dîner, ainsi que le reste des Potter et des Weasley. Cela fait bien longtemps que nous n'avons pas tous été réunis.

-Isabelle... Nous n'avons _jamais_ été réunis.

-Allons, allons. N'exagère pas. S'ils te manquaient à ce point, il fallait le dire plus tôt ! Je vais préparer le repas de ce soir !

-Non, Isabelle at-... J'abandonne.

-Je serai toujours étonné par la facilité avec laquelle tu cèdes à la moindre de ses envies, se moqua Scorpius.

-Oui, oui. Sois gentil et amène ton frère et la triplette Potter ailleurs. Il faut que le père d'Albus et moi parlions.

Scorpius sourit et nous entraîna jusqu'à sa chambre. Je m'assis en tailleur sur le tapis situé au pied de son lit et Scorpius s'allongea, posant sa tête sur ma cuisse gauche. James et Lily prirent bientôt place à leur tour. James nous regardait, légèrement embarrassé, et Lily souriait béatement.

-B-bon... alors... heu... maman elle...

-A encore un peu de mal à l'accepter mais s'en veut atrocement de t'avoir presque chassé, fit Lily.

-Et oncle Ron... tante Hermione... Hugo...

-Oncle Ron, c'est la même chose que pour maman. Sauf que lui, il s'est pris un savon de tante Hermione. Papa non plus il n'a pas échappé à la colère de tata. Et Hugo... il était persuadé que tout était de sa faute et en a été malade pendant la moitié des vacances. Cela dit, c'est vrai que c'était de sa faute... s'il s'était pas mêlé d'autre chose que de ses oignons...

-Alors j'aurais jamais su que mon frère sortait, et sort toujours, avec un type que j'ai jamais pu encadrer, et il se serait barré avec le type en question dès qu'il aurait eu sa majorité, grogna James.

-Tu vois, je t'avais dit qu'ils ne te détestaient pas, me dit Scorpius. Tu ne me crois jamais. Par contre..., fit Scorpius en se redressant. Tom, par pitié, viens t'asseoir. Ça m'stress de te savoir debout comme ça ! J'te promets qu'ils sont pas cannibales !

Il se rallongea et Tom vint s'asseoir derrière moi. C'est alors qu'un bruit de casse nous parvint. James et Lily se levèrent, paniqués.

-Je savais qu'ils allaient se battre ! S'écria James.

-Flippez pas. C'est juste ma mère qui s'est encore pris les pieds dans sa robe en descendant d'un tabouret, une pile d'assiettes en main, déclara nonchalamment Scorpius, avant de se relever. En revanche, je vais aller voir si y'a que les assiettes de cassées ou si ses os font aussi partie du palmarès, termina-t-il en soupirant.

Et alors qu'il m'aidait à me relever, un « je vais bien » à moitié assommé nous parvint. Scorpius soupira une nouvelle fois et nous prîmes la route des cuisines.


	15. Chapitre XIV

**Chapitre XIV**

-Tom Malfoy !

Assis avec les septième année, je vis Tom s'avancer, l'air toujours aussi détaché qu'à son habitude, vers le tabouret où reposait le Choixpeau. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Scorpius et m'amusai de son teint décomposé. Mais déjà des murmures se faisaient entendre. De un, Tom était un Malfoy, fils de Mangemort. De deux, sa mère était la fille de Voldemort. Et de trois, ses yeux carmins, semblables à ceux de son grand-père ne rassuraient personne. Même McGonagall ne semblait pas à son aise.

Je repensai alors à la pauvre Isabelle lorsque le secret de son origine avait été dévoilé, deux jours avant la rentrée. Des journalistes et des Aurors s'étaient rués en masse vers le manoir Malfoy. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait qu'on enfonçait la porte. Mon père était arrivé juste à temps pour empêcher qu'elle ne soit jetée à Azkaban. Il l'avait tirée des griffes de ses collègues tandis que mon oncle Ron le couvrait. Monsieur Malfoy était arrivé peu après, prévenu par tante Hermione qui travaillait au ministère. Mon père avait alors interdit à quiconque, en sa qualité de Sauveur, de s'en prendre à une femme, une mère, une innocente, qui avait grandi parmi les Moldus et ne méritait pas qu'on l'identifie à un père qu'elle n'avait même pas connu.

-POUFSOUFFLE !

Je sortis brusquement de mes pensées alors qu'un immense sourire se peignait sur mes lèvres. A ma propre surprise, je me levai et courus vers Tom. Il s'accrocha à moi comme un poussin s'accroche à sa mère, ce qu'il faisait avec chaque personne en qui il avait une entière confiance, et me sourit. Je lui ébouriffai les cheveux et fis un grand signe de main à Scorpius que je vis soupirer de soulagement, une main sur le cœur, avant de se lever et de se mettre à applaudir. Rosie, Hugo et Lily en firent de même. Puis se fut au tour de monsieur Nott, monsieur Zabini, et mon parrain Neville. Bientôt suivit la totalité des professeurs, des Serpentard, des Serdaigle et des Poufssoufle. Les Gryffondor se levèrent un à un, hésitants... Et cela finit par un concert de sifflements et d'exclamations. Je me souvins alors de ce que m'avait dit Tom dans le train, et lui criai de façon à ce qu'il m'entende ;

-Tu vois ! Toi aussi tu as le droit d'envoyer à Morgane les préjugés !

Pour toute réponse, il se serra un peu plus contre moi, mais je sentais qu'il était heureux et j'en étais soulagé. Voir sa mère être maltraitée comme elle l'avait été l'avait fait se renfermer. Il avait craint plus que tout d'aller à Serpentard et qu'on accuse Isabelle d'avoir donné naissance à un nouveau Voldemort tout comme il avait eu peur d'être envoyé ailleurs et de subir des moqueries. Je l'entraînai avec moi et nous allâmes nous asseoir.

Lorsque la répartition et le banquet furent terminés, je l'accompagnai à son dortoir, lui disant que s'il avait le moindre problème, il fallait qu'il vienne me voir dans ma chambre de préfet en chef, car, oui, juste avant la répartition, mon directeur de maison, parrain et professeur de botanique était venu me trouver pour me dire que les professeurs m'avaient choisi pour succéder à un certain Maxime Redart. Sur le chemin de ma chambre, je croisai Scorpius. Il arborait fièrement son propre emblème de préfet en chef. J'avais trouvé la coïncidence amusante, mais lui la trouvait bien pratique. Il ne m'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas dit pourquoi, mais je sentais que cela n'allait plus tarder.

D'ailleurs, avant même que je n'aie le temps de prononcer le moindre mot, il me plaqua au mur et fondit sur mes lèvres. Il s'en détacha lorsque nous fûmes à bout de souffle et me susurra à l'oreille ;

-Ce soir, roi des animaux, tu te soumets...

Je rougis au non-dit de la phrase. Mais mon petit-ami avait décidé de n'avoir aucune pitié.

-Je te rejoins dans ta chambre dès que le couvre-feu est passé.

Il m'embrassa de nouveau.

-Et n'espère pas pouvoir te défiler...

Grisé par mon Animagus que Scorpius avait de nouveau réveillé, je lui offris mon plus beau sourire.

-Oh... mais ça ne me serait jamais venu à l'esprit... D'ailleurs... pourquoi attendre le couvre-feu ?

Mon petit-ami m'observa d'une telle manière que j'aurais mis ma main au feu que sa panthère se léchait les babines. Il m'attrapa par le poignet et nous traversâmes la quasi-totalité de Poudlard jusqu'à arriver devant une porte dont Scorpius donna le mot de passe à la va-vite. Mon petit-ami, dont les cheveux se teintaient d'obscure, m'entraîna ensuite jusqu'au lit sur lequel il m'allongea avant de commencer à me dévorer le cou. Très vite, je sentis ma cravate déserter mon col et les premiers boutons de ma chemise céder. Je me redressai afin de me débarrasser de ma robe de sorcier avant de retirer celle de Scorpius. J'entrepris ensuite de lui ôter sa propre cravate mais poussai un grognement de frustration en échouant. Il se mit à rire doucement.

-Que de maladresse, petit lionceau...

-C'est ça... Fous-toi de moi. J'peux aussi te laisser tes fringues, grondai-je, le vert de mes iris se battant avec le noir de ceux du lion.

Scorpius s'assit alors, une étincelle provocatrice dans les yeux émeraude de son Animagus, et s'occupa lui-même d'enlever sa cravate et sa chemise, découvrant la totalité du haut de son corps. Puis il repartit à l'assaut du mien, le couvrant de baisers tout en laissant courir ses mains à chaque endroit où ma peau était à découvert. Cependant, le lion en moi grondait : il était roi, il devait dominer, et d'un coup de hanche, j'inversai les rôles. Je plaquai mes mains de chaque côté de la tête de Scorpius qui n'avait visiblement rien à faire du changement de position ; il me le confirma d'ailleurs par le biais d'une de ces remarques dont lui seul avait le secret.

-Oh, le petit chat se rebelle ? Mais j'apprécie... j'apprécie _beaucoup_.

Il mit une main dans ma nuque et me fit violemment baisser la tête dans le but d'obtenir un baiser. Je le lui offris sans la moindre réticence. Se fut à lui de gémir lorsque je bifurquai pour aller lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille. Puis je descendis dans son cou, m'attardai sur la jugulaire lui montrant par la même occasion à quel point il me torturait lorsqu'il faisait de même, et remontai jusqu'à ses lèvres dont je m'emparai tel un affamé. Puis, sans comprendre, je me retrouvai de nouveau dos aux couvertures et lançai un regard courroucé à Scorpius qui me toisait, l'air plus amusé qu'apeuré.

-Désolé... Mais je déteste attendre... et j'en ai assez que tu me fasse languir.

-Menteur..., soufflai-je. Les panthères sont de nature extrêmement pati-... Ah !

Scorpius m'avait fait taire d'un mouvement de bassin. Il gloussa et se pencha afin de me souffler au creux de l'oreille ;

-Elles sont surtout le symbole de la luxure...

Il me fit me cambrer d'un autre mouvement de bassin et j'entendis le bruit d'une boucle de ceinture qui se défait. Puis je sentis mon pantalon glisser, ne me laissant plus que mon boxer, et je compris à l'instant de silence qui succéda ce moment que Scorpius faisait de même avec ses vêtements. Mes pensées s'obscurcirent tandis que je sentais mon petit-ami s'attarder à un endroit précis de mon cou. Il chuchota ensuite :

-Il faudra penser à bien remonter le col de ta chemise demain...

-Tu n'as tout de même pas osé ?

-Oh, chéri... Mais j'ose tout quand j'aime.

Nos regards se croisèrent, puis nos lèvres se scellèrent, avant que Scorpius ne commence à tirer sur l'élastique de mon sous-vêtement. Je pris une grande inspiration et laissai le lion prendre le contrôle en même temps que Scorpius offrait la liberté à sa panthère. Les fauves étaient lâchés et les cœurs étaient liés.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime..., murmurai-je.


	16. Chapitre XV

**Chapitre XV**

-Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu !

Isabelle avait les mains devant la bouche et les larmes aux yeux. Devant elle, sur la table, était posé un vase contenant quatre-vingt-dix-neuf roses rouges. Au pied de ce vase, un parchemin avec quelques mots écrit à l'encre carmine, sur lequel se trouvait une bague. Sur cette bague, un anneau d'or d'une simplicité déconcertante, était gravée une phrase. « A celle qui me sortit des ténèbres. »

-Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu ! Répétait-elle.

Scorpius et moi, cachés avec Tom derrière l'une des portes donnant sur le salon, observâmes Isabelle saisir la bague, la glisser à son doigt, tout en relisant le parchemin, à voix haute.

\- « Isabelle, tu es apparue dans ma vie alors que je pensais ne plus jamais pouvoir connaître le bonheur. Tu as élevé le fils d'une autre femme que tu ne connaissais même pas, comme s'il avait été ton propre enfant. Et tu m'en as donné un autre. Tu m'as épaulé dans les heures les plus sombres de ma vie. Tu as délesté ma mère d'un poids qu'elle n'aurait pu porter, sans jamais attendre quoi que cela soit en retour. Tu as patiemment attendu que j'ai fait mon deuil d'Astoria... et ce pendant treize longues années. Aujourd'hui, le courage que je n'ai jamais possédé me fait encore défaut et me pousse à te demander ta main ainsi, par les mots d'une plume et non par ma présence. Mais, Isabelle, mon aimée, sauras-tu encore une fois faire preuve de ton extrême bonté et accepteras-tu de m'offrir ta main ? »

La pauvre femme partit en courant vers le bureau de monsieur Malfoy. Elle ouvrit la porte sans prendre la peine de demander la permission et sauta au cou du père de Scorpius qui était en train de tourner en rond comme un lion en cage. Elle l'embrassa et se mit à pleurer.

-Évidemment que je te l'offre, ma main ! Évidemment !

Scorpius, Tom et moi, qui l'avions suivie discrètement jusque-là, soupirâmes de concert. Nous décidâmes de nous en aller avant de nous faire prendre mais nous entendîmes un petit claquement de talons. Nous nous retournâmes pour faire face à Narcissa qui nous toisait, l'air amusée.

-Je devrais vous punir pour vous mêler de la vie privée des gens comme ça... Cependant... J'admets que cela fait bien trop longtemps que j'attends ce moment, tout comme vous. Et je suis persuadée qu'Astoria aussi.

[... ... ...]

Lorsque je mis les pieds dans le lieu de réception, je n'eus pas le temps de m'extasier devant la beauté de l'endroit que Scorpius me sautait dessus et m'embrassait malgré le fait que le reste des Potter-Weasley étaient juste à côté de moi. J'entendis certains membres de ma famille, mais je ne saurais dire lesquels, pousser un grognement, ce qui sembla ravir Scorpius qui redoubla de ferveur. C'est Rosie qui nous sépara.

-Eh, c'est pas vous qu'on marie, alors on respecte les frontières personnelles de chacun, merci !

Je rougis et Scorpius éclata de rire.

-Ok, Weasleytte ! Faudrait surtout pas que tu puisses te rincer l'œil !

Oncle Ron poussa un cri d'indignation et je me plaçai instinctivement derrière Scorpius, ce qui eut pour effet de faire s'attendrir la plupart des regards. C'est alors que la foule s'ouvrit comme la mer devant Moïse pour laisser passer Pandora. Exceptionnellement, elle s'était habillée dans les tons clairs et portait des rubans dans ses cheveux brossés et tressés. Mes parents, comme le reste de ma famille, qui ne l'avaient vue qu'une seule fois, au dîné organisé par Isabelle, l'observèrent s'approcher, choqués par le changement.

-Oh ! Je savais bien que Scorpius était parti beaucoup trop vite pour que cela soit pour quelqu'un d'autre que toi, Albus. Hello, my heart !

Elle mit mes cheveux en bataille et salua brièvement mes parents. Alexandre apparut alors à son tour. Il était en béquilles, ayant quitté son fauteuil roulant un mois auparavant. Je vis la culpabilité se peindre sur le visage de mon père et de mon oncle. Lui aussi, ils l'avaient rencontré à ce dîner, alors qu'il était encore dans son fauteuil. S'il avait recouvré une certaine santé, personne ne manquait de voir les grimaces qu'il faisait parfois.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Pour toute réponse, Pandora lui jeta un regard noir.

-Je t'avais dit de rester assis !

Alexandre leva une béquille dans sa direction.

-Ma douce, j'ai résisté à un mur, tu ne me fais plus peur !

-Ah oui ?..., fit-elle en faisant craquer ses phalanges.

-Repose en paix, mon fils, dit alors monsieur Zabini, sorti nul ne saurait jamais d'où, en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Alexandre.

-Tu crois que tu peux rire de ce genre de chose, Blaise ! Cria madame Zabini en perçant la foule.

-Repose en paix, père, se moqua Alexandre.

-Ce n'est pas bientôt fini tout ce vacarme ? Demanda alors monsieur Nott.

-Je te plumerai la tête... Et la tête, alouette ! Chatonna Luna, en passant par là.

-Quelqu'un aurait-il vu ma future femme ?

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers monsieur Malfoy.

-La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, je terminai de lui mettre son voile et elle chantait ceci : « Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi, Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être. Là-bas, ce sont des érudits qui ont envie de tout connaître. La la la... » Déclara Luna.

-Ça ne m'aide pas...

-De toute façon tu n'es pas censé la voir avant la cérémonie, remarqua Scorpius.

-Oui, mais c'est Tom qui a les alliances et il ne la lâche plus depuis ce matin.

-Oh... c'est embêtant, alors..., fit Alexandre.

-Non, tu crois ?! Cria Pandora.

-De toute façon, grand-mère aussi est introuvable, dit Scorpius.

-Parce que grand-mère a retrouvé ceux que tout le monde cherche, rétorqua Narcissa, arrivant de l'extérieur, en possession des alliances et de Tom. Bon, maintenant, allez vous asseoir avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne se perde.

[... ... ...]

La porte de l'église s'ouvrit sur Isabelle et un « oh » échappa à nombre des personnes présentes. Elle s'avança dans sa robe de neige que Luna en personne avait créé. Le corset était recouvert de plumes de colombe laquées d'argent. Le bas de la robe était un amoncellement de jupons pailletés incrustés de billes de soie. Sous le voile, Isabelle n'était guère plus maquillée qu'à son habitude mais ses cheveux avaient été bouclés à l'anglaise, et elle tenait dans ses mains tremblantes un bouquet de roses rouges et de lys blancs. Scorpius se pencha à mon oreille.

-Regarde bien ses lèvres... on peut les voir à travers le voile...

-Oui, et alors ?...

-Elle est en train de chanter, s'amusa mon petit-ami.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?...

-Bah ça fait que je sais lire sur les lèvres...

-Oh... et... elle chante quoi ?...

\- « Vous finirez à Serpentard si vous êtes plutôt malin. Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins. La la la... »

Il glissa sa main dans la mienne et entrelaça nos doigts.

-Et n'est-ce pas que tu es heureux que je sois moi-même parvenu à mes fins ? Me demanda-t-il l'air malicieux.

Pour toute réponse je posai ma tête sur son épaule et regardai monsieur Malfoy passer la bague au doigt d'Isabelle en pensant que, maintenant, rien ne pourrait nous séparer.


	17. Epilogue

**Note de l'auteur : Cet épilogue constituait initialement les chapitres XIII, XIV et XV de la saison deux de cette fic, que j'ai supprimée car m'étant aperçu avec le recul de son affligeante médiocrité, notamment du fait de ses nombreuses incohérences. J'ai bien sûr totalement décontextualisé le chapite ci-dessous pour que vous ne soyez pas perdus. J'espère que cela vous plaira malgré tout ! Bonne lecture !**

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Épilogue** **  
**

-Allez, Al... Épouse-moi !

-Non.

-S'il te plaît !

-J'ai dit « non ».

-Mais enfin !

-Il n'y a pas de « mais ».

-Tu veux que je te supplie à genoux, c'est ça ?

-Ce n'est pas la peine, merci.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!

-Que tu poses cette bouteille avant de renverser le peu qu'il en reste, et que tu ailles prendre une douche froide. Tu es soûl.

Scorpius fit une moue boudeuse en regardant la bouteille puis un sourire étira ses lèvres et, ô miracle, il alla déposer la boisson dans la cuisine... Évidemment, il tomba avant d'atteindre son but et j'entendis le bruit caractéristique d'une bouteille explosant sur un sol. Toutefois, je ne levai pas le petit doigt.

-Je te remercie pour ta sollicitude..., grommela Scorpius en se relevant tout seul.

-De rien, mon amour.

Ce calme nonchalant était la seule chose dont je parvenais actuellement à faire preuve. Il était trois heures du matin. Scorpius et moi étions rentrés de l'enterrement de vie de garçon d'Alexandre depuis une dizaine de minutes et mon petit-ami avait trouvé intéressant de finir de se soûler avec l'unique bouteille d'alcool présente dans notre appartement pour ensuite me harceler pour que j'accepte de me marier avec lui. Il était un idiot, et moi, je sortais avec depuis plus de cinq ans.

[... ... ...]

Alexandre, Scorpius et moi discutions quand Pandora choisit de nous rejoindre. Dans sa robe de mariée dessinée et conçue par sa mère, rédactrice en chef du Chicaneur dans le monde des sorciers et styliste dans celui des Moldus, elle était tout bonnement à tomber par terre. Elle était de ces personnes à la présence écrasante et à la beauté époustouflante. Devenue une chanteuse à succès chez les Moldus, il lui arrivait de jouer dans quelques spots publicitaires mais elle refusait toujours de tourner des films. Bien sûr, nous ne comptions plus le nombre de contrat de mannequinat qu'elle avait rejeté.

En parlant de ça : c'était Alexandre qui était mannequin. Il avait fait sensation dans un des clips de Pandora et avait vu sa popularité monter en flèche autant dans un monde que dans l'autre. Autant dire que leur mariage était extrêmement attendu et qu'il avait parfois fallu user de la menace et du chantage pour ne pas voir arriver une armée de paparazzis. Puisque nous sommes lancés sur les métiers de chacun : Scorpius passerait bientôt un concours pour devenir guérisseur et poser une candidature à Sainte Mangouste. Pour ma part, j'avais repris le poste de DCFM à Poudlard.

-Qu'est-ce que vous complotez, tous les trois ? Demanda Pandora, l'air faussement suspicieuse.

-Rien, ma douce. Je leur disais simplement à quel point tu étais belle, répondit Alexandre sur le ton de l'évidence.

Pandora sourit devant le compliment et se rapprocha d'Alexandre d'une démarche féline.

-You know... il se fait tard... Tu n'as pas envie d'aller te coucher ?

-Puisque que tu le suggères si gentiment...

Pandora nous adressa un clin d'œil et nos deux amis quittèrent la salle de réception en gloussant. Personne ne s'offusqua qu'ils soient partis sans prévenir : seuls les proches étaient présents et tous connaissaient l'appétit insatiable qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Cela amusait trop pour vexer. Bientôt, il ne resta que Scorpius et moi au milieu des vestiges de la somptueuse fête qui avait été donnée. Demain matin, il n'en resterait rien : les elfes de maisons auraient tout rangé dans la nuit. Je sentis alors une main se glisser dans la mienne.

-Al ?

Je tournais la tête vers mon petit-ami en souriant.

-Oui ?

-Tu viens ?

-Où ça ?

-C'est une surprise.

Cette réponse piqua ma curiosité et je laissai Scorpius me guider. D'abord hors de la salle puis hors de l'hôtel. Je le suivis jusque dans les jardins. Un rire nerveux m'échappa.

-Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?

Scorpius ne me répondit pas et continua à me tirer à sa suite. C'est alors que nous arrivâmes devant une allée bordée de rosiers. Nous la traversâmes et nous retrouvâmes au bord d'une piscine qu'il fallut contourner pour se rendre sur le pas de la maison qui se trouvait derrière. La porte était ouverte et Scorpius me tira à l'intérieur. J'eus à peine le temps d'entendre la porte se refermer et de voir un feu brûler dans l'âtre d'un salon chaudement coloré que Scorpius me faisait entrer dans une chambre. J'en restai bouché bée. Le sol et le lit étaient recouverts de pétales de roses rouges. Les lampes diffusaient une lumière tamisée et de l'encens vanillé brûlait sur le coin d'une commode.

-Que-... ?

Je me retournai vers Scorpius qui me souriait timidement, les joues légèrement colorées, adossé à la porte dont je le vis tourner la clé. Il s'avança vers moi et me poussa doucement jusqu'à ce que je m'allonge sur le lit.

-Ferme les yeux..., souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

J'obtempérai, bien qu'appréhendant le but de tout ceci. Je sentis ses mains parcourir mon visage et mon cou avant de déserter mon corps quelques secondes pour revenir se saisir de ma main gauche. Le contact froid d'un anneau de métal se glissant à mon annulaire me fit brusquement ouvrir les yeux. Scorpius termina de glisser la bague puis serra ma main entre les siennes.

-Ah... c'était plus facile soûl..., murmura-t-il. Mais c'est sûr ça faisait moins sérieux...

-Scorp...

-Non. Attends. Je peux le dire. Je vais le dire. Hum... Je... Tu sais... Al... Quand tu m'as avoué m'aimer, la première fois... j'étais fou de joie... Et depuis... je veux dire... toutes ces épreuves qu'on a traversées... et même avant qu'on soit ensemble... Tout ce qu'on a vécu, le meilleur comme le pire... on était toujours ensemble. Je veux que ça continue... jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'à la toute fin. Je veux qu'on se jure fidélité. Je ne veux plus être l'amant mais le mari. Je veux pouvoir te présenter comme celui-ci qui partage ma vie. Je veux que tu m'épouses, Al. Je t'aime... Je t'aime... Je t'aime tellement ! Épouse-moi, s'il te plaît !

Je me redressai et le fixai, effaré. Je dégageai ma main et la portai à la hauteur de mon visage pour en observer le nouvel atour. Puis j'éclatai de rire, me jetai sur ses lèvres et ne m'en décrochai qu'après un long baiser.

-Ça veut dire oui ? M'interrogea Scorpius, l'air quelque peu perdu.

-Scorp... Au lieu de poser des questions stupides ; fais-moi l'amour !

Un immense sourire étira ses lèvres et une étincelle émeraude jaillit dans ses yeux. Il m'embrassa et nos langues se mêlèrent en un tango enflammé. Nos habits fuirent nos corps plus vite que ça n'avait encore jamais été le cas. Nous commençâmes par nous frôler, puis les caresses se firent plus appuyées, jusqu'à devenir véritablement intime. J'avais toujours aimé cette progression quand nous nous touchions. Un rituel sans pareil respecté à la seconde près. Mais là, dans cette ambiance feutrée, avec cet entêtant parfum de vanille mêlé de rose, le terme de passion était encore trop faible pour décrire nos étreintes.

Scorpius avait sa tête plongée dans mon cou et je m'agrippai frénétiquement à son dos, libérant sans aucune honte mes cris de plaisir. Le vert de mes yeux disparaissait au profit du noir : le lion s'éveillait. Je rompis la cadence pour le faire basculer et me retrouver assis sur lui. Je repris le mouvement. Presque aussitôt, Scorpius me fit baisser la tête pour m'embrasser et susurra ensuite ;

-J'adore quand... ah... quand tu te mets au-dessus.

-Je sais...

Nous gloussâmes tous deux puis un coup de bassin un peu plus prononcé me fit pousser un cri.

-Oh... Merlin. Scorp, je ne sais pas comment tu t'y es pris mais recommence !

Et il recommença. Encore. Et encore. Et encore. Jusqu'à ce que le plaisir soit trop grand pour être supportable.

[... ... ...]

-Al ?

-Hm ? Fis-je, en buvant doucement mon chocolat encore brûlant, les yeux rivés l'écran de la télévision qui diffusait muettement la météo.

-Tu n'as pas envie d'un enfant ?

Je manquai aussitôt de m'étouffer avec ma gorgée et mis plusieurs minutes à calmer ma toux.

-Je te demande pardon ?!

[... ... ...]

-Papa ! Papa !

Je me retournai vers Katerina.

-Regarde ! La maman de tante Pandora m'a cousue de nouveaux vêtements !

Effectivement, madame Nott avait encore frappé. Je ne connaissais pas cette robe marron à froufrous, ni ce tablier rose, ni ce collant bleu électrique, ni ce ruban bleu marine, ni ces ballerines noires. Je souris.

-Tu es très jolie ma chérie. Va donc montrer ça à Scorpius !

Katerina partit en courant vers les jardins du manoir Malfoy où nombre des membres de la famille se trouvaient. Nous avions décidé de passer une partie des vacances tous ensemble. Je suivis ma fille du regard puis me tournai vers madame Nott qui descendait les escaliers, un garçonnet dans les bras. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle sourit et vint vers moi.

-Katy est adorable !

-Oui, madame.

-Elle deviendra une femme aussi belle que l'est ma fille ! Mais en parlant de Pandora, allons donc lui rendre son fils ! N'est-ce pas mon petit Lucas ? Nous allons te rendre à ta maman !

J'acquiesçai et l'accompagnai. Pandora, si forte et si froide, se jeta aussitôt sur son fils pour le cajoler. Lucas, âgé d'un an et demi maintenant, que mes amis avaient eu moins d'un an après leur mariage, avait tout hérité du physique de sa grand-mère maternelle et on pouvait en lire le caractère dans ses yeux. En ce qui concernait ma petite Katerina ; Scorpius et moi l'avions adoptée quelques mois après qu'il m'ait parlé d'avoir un enfant et ce à peine quelques jours après nos fiançailles. Elle avait les cheveux longs, blonds presque blancs, et d'envoûtants yeux violets. Elle avait cinq ans et avait été l'une de nos demoiselles d'honneur, à Scorpius et moi-même, un an plus tôt, et mon mari était aussi dingue d'elle que Pandora l'était de Lucas.

Cela faisait rire James qui se moquait souvent de ces parents « trop gâteux » à ses yeux, ce qui faisait répliquer à Scorpius et Pandora qu'eux au moins s'étaient mariés et avaient une relation sentimentale stable et bien ancrée. Cette réplique avait le don de mettre mon frère mal à l'aise, d'autant plus qu'elle frappait juste étant donné qu'il passait son temps à enchaîner les conquêtes d'un soir. Rosie le charriait presque à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait sur ce point mais elle restait aussi célibataire que lui, attendant obstinément le bon. Hugo, quant à lui, avait fini par abandonner l'idée de se mettre en couple à force d'essuyer les refus et Lily n'en avait strictement rien à faire, au plus grand dam de ma mère.

Tom... Lui, c'était autre chose. Aujourd'hui âgé de dix-neuf ans, il ne parvenait plus à rester discret, voire « invisible » comme c'était le cas avant et tous les regards se tournaient vers lui lorsqu'il sortait ; ce qui l'avait poussé à passer le plus clair de son temps enfermé au manoir à lire ou dormir. Les Moldus appelaient cela l'agoraphobie, je crois bien. Il avait perdu de son besoin de contact, même avec les membres de sa propre famille. Néanmoins, tout le monde respectait ce besoin de distance sauf...

-ONCLE TOM ! Hurla Katerina en courant dans sa direction et en tendant les bras vers lui. Câlin ! Câlin ! Câlin !

Je vis Tom passer du pâle au blanc cadavérique avant d'offrir au sourire crispé à ma fille et de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle joua avec ses cheveux quelques minutes puis réclama des sucreries. Tom la fit descendre pour qu'elle puisse se rendre à la table mais elle le prit par la manche, l'obligeant à la suivre. Tom poussa un soupir de fin du monde et lança un regard implorant à son frère qui, dénué de toute pitié, mima un cœur avec ses mains en riant.

-Tu es génial ! Encore un peu de patience, p'tit frère ! Laisse le temps à Lucas d'être assez grand pour jouer avec elle !

Tom retrouva un semblant de sourire.

-Ou alors il réclamera lui aussi tes câlins !

A cet instant, il aurait semblé qu'on venait de lui annoncer la fin du monde et tous ceux qui avaient suivi l'échange éclatèrent de rire. Scorpius me rejoignit alors et m'embrassa.

-N'est-elle pas à croquer ?

-Si, Scorpius. Elle l'était hier. Elle l'est aujourd'hui, et elle le sera demain. Tu radotes, tu sais ? Je vais finir par croire que tu deviens sénile.

-Est-ce de ma faute si notre fille est la plus mignonne de toute la terre ?

-Elle va rendre Tom chèvre.

-Elle l'adore !

-Je ne te dis pas le contraire, mais elle le fait marcher sur la tête.

-N'est-ce pas génial ?

-Scorp... Tu vas nous en faire une précieuse petite princesse...

-Mais c'est une princesse !

-Scorp...

-Al.

-Tu sais ce que je pense des enfants trop gâtés...

-Oh, Al... Elle est entourée de riches héritiers tout droit sortis de familles de Sangs-Purs. Comment veux-tu qu'elle ne le soit pas ?

-On a déjà eu cette discussion cent fois et...

-PAPAS ! Nous interrompit Katerina venant vers nous et tirant toujours Tom derrière elle.

-Eh ! Mon petit cœur ! Alors tu as fini de traumatiser ton oncle ? Demanda Scorpius en s'accroupissant.

-Oncle Tom a promis qu'il m'emmènerait chercher un ruban pour Crodesucre !

Crodesucre était le nom d'un chaton gris foncé qu'elle avait trouvé et adopté quelques jours plus tôt.

-Ah bon ? Il t'a promis ça ? C'est merveilleux ! Va donc fêter ça avec une part de gâteau !

Katy poussa un petit cri de réjouissance et lâcha Tom pour foncer vers la table. Scorpius se releva et lança un regard amusé à son frère.

-Tu lui as promis ça ?

-Vous auriez dû voir sa tête...

-Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas te désister ?

-Ne m'en parle pas...

-Allez, c'est pas la fin du monde ! Tu verras quand tu auras des enfants !

Tom lui jeta un regard assassin puis sourit.

-Tu verras quand elle fera sa crise d'ado.

[... ... ...]

Je commençai à m'endormir quand, malgré la pénombre, je vis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Je me redressai, causant le réveil de Scorpius.

-Katy ?

-Je peux dormir avec vous ?..., demanda-t-elle timidement.

Scorpius se décala légèrement et je répondis.

-Bien sûr, viens.

Katerina traversa la chambre et grimpa sur le lit pour se blottir entre Scorpius et moi. J'entendis alors un miaulement désespéré. Je me penchai pour soulever Crodesucre et le porter sur le lit puis le laissai rejoindre les bras de sa maîtresse. Dans l'ombre, je vis Scorpius me sourire avant de m'adresser quelques murmures en Fourchelang. Je lui répondis dans la même langue et Katerina gloussa doucement.

-Un jour, je parlerai ça aussi et vous pourrez plus me faire de secrets !

Je passai une main dans ses cheveux.

-Dors donc, future Serpentard !

-Ah non ! Moi, je veux aller à Poufsouffle ! Déclara-t-elle d'un ton catégorique.

Scorpius éclata de rire.

-C'est sûr qu'il en faut !

Il plongea son regard dans le mien et dit plus calmement ;

-Qu'est-ce qu'on deviendrait sans eux ? Je vous le demande...

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : Katerina et Crodesucre ne sont autres que Biélorussie et Neko!Russie d'Hetalia ! -et les vêtements de Biélo viennent d'un fanart, lien sur mon blog-**


End file.
